Coleccionista de canciones
by Bety MOchis D Black
Summary: Hace ya 5 años que te conozco y ahora estamos aquí, en nuestro momento. Cerré mis ojos y pude recordar la primera vez que te vi...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: La saga es de la magnifica Stephanie Meyer, yo solo me divierto con sus personajes :D La trama es totalmente mia, sin fines de lucro. Espero les guste :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: Hace ya 5 años que te conozco y ahora estamos aquí, en nuestro momento. Cerré mis ojos y pude recordar la primera vez que te vi...<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Renesmee POV<strong>_

Hace ya 5 años que te conozco, y ahora estamos aquí, preparándonos para nuestro momento. Todo fue tan perfecto, que cuando paso creí estar soñando, ya que el amor nunca estaba a favor de mí, Renesmee Stevens.

Cerré mis ojos y empecé a recordar la primera vez que te vi...

_**Flash Back**_

_Recién había tocado el timbre para cambiar de clases, me dirigía a mi salón de inglés con mi mejor amiga, Bree Tanner ella era una chava de estatura un poco baja, delgada, tez muy blanca, ojos café claro, cabello negro y ondulado hasta la cintura y muy bonita._

_Caminábamos y hablábamos de temas sin mucha importancia, pero de repente lo vi. Era alto, delgado, guapo, tenía una sonrisa encantadora, cabello negro y una tez bronceada. Me quedé en mi lugar parada siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos. Me había perdido admirándolo, que olvide por completo la plática que estaba teniendo con Bree, deje cruel mente que hablara sola, mientras yo lo seguía admirando. _

_No supe cuanto tiempo me perdí, pudieron haber sido segundos, u horas, el simple hecho de haberlo visto había detenido mi mundo por completo. De repente mi amiga Bree me sacudió el brazo, rompiendo mi trance._

_-Te perdiste- me dijo divertida. _

_Ya con mi mente de vuelta de su viaje en las nubes, le contesté – Perdón. ¿Qué decías?- _

_-¿Pero qué veías?- dijo cambiando el tema, entonces volteó, lo vio por la ventana. También se quedó asombrada, pero no al mismo grado que yo. –Oh, ya vi tu distracción- dijo para molestarme- Es Atractivo-._

_-¡¿Cómo que atractivo? ¡Está bastante guapo!- dije muy segura, pero al darme cuenta de lo que había dicho me sonroje un poco, haciendo que Bree riera. Tiempo después el sonrojo se me quito y pude reír con ella –Oh, ya se porque dijiste atractivo, ¿Es por Diego no es cierto?- dije pícaramente._

_Bree solo se sonrojo -No está tan guapo- menciono con seriedad y para evitar la pregunta_

_-Para mi si- dije viéndola y de esa manera concluí la conversación mientras cada quien se dirigía a su respectivo asiento para que la clase diera inicio._

_**Finish flash Back**_

Fue pasando el tiempo, y cada que él estaba al alcance de mi vista me quedaba admirándolo un rato; deseando ser lo suficientemente valiente como para poder llegar y entablar una conversación con él.

Yo creía que todo se iba a quedar así, sin que el supiera de mi existencia y yo al tanto de todo, o casi todo lo que hacía, pero todo cambió el día que tuve que entrar a su salón.

_**Flash Back**_

_Estaba escribiendo lo más rápido que podía, mi maestra de Español, la señorita Jennifer, se estaba marchando y yo aún tenía que entregarle un trabajo de equipó. Salió del salón no sin antes decir –Si su maestra de civismo les da permiso, me pueden ir a entregar el trabajo al salón en el que voy a estar-. _

_Seguí escribiendo y mi maestra de civismo entró por la puerta –Separen sus bancas y guarden todas sus cosas. Sobre su banca solo quiero ver, pluma y corrector-. Empezó a repartir los exámenes y en ese momento termine el trabajo.-Los jóvenes exentos se pueden salir- agregó finalmente la miss. Ya que yo era una de ellos, tomé el trabajo y junto con Bree y Jane, nos dirigimos al salón donde se encontraba la miss Jenny._

_-Mira, ahí está la miss- dijo Jane_

_-Ok ¿Quién entra para entregar el trabajo?- pregunté. Jane se encogió de hombros, dando a entender que le daba igual quien entrara._

_Pero en cambio, Bree con una sonrisa pícara me dijo –Entra tu-._

_-¿Y yo por qué?- dije extrañada_

_-La miss te ama, y lo sabes- contestó Bree._

_-Está bien- dije rindiéndome. Tomé el trabajo, y me aproxime a la puerta y en ese momento vi que __**él**__ se encontraba en ese salón mi corazón latió más rápido, y en ese momento entendí el porqué Bree quería que yo entrara. La maldije en mi mente, y respiré profundamente antes de tocar la puerta. La abrí y le pregunté a la miss -¿Puedo pasar?-._

_-Claro- entré y le extendí en trabajo ella lo tomó y lo guardó. Cuando iba de salida, por el rabillo de mi ojo pude notar que __**él**__ se encontraba mirándome, cosa que me hiso sonrojar y salir más rápido del salón. _

_Ya afuera volteé a ver a Bree con una mirada de Muérete, me la respondió sacando la lengua como niña pequeña._

_-Yo digo, que ya hay que irnos a casa-Dijo mi mejor amiga- No tenemos por qué seguir aquí, es la última hora._

_-Si tienes razón, además estoy muy cansada, quiero llegar a mi casa a dormir- dijo Jane _

_-Perfecto- me incluí en la conversación- Yo también necesito un poco de descanso. Nos vemos mañana adiós.- Corrí en dirección a mi salón para recoger mis cosas y pude escuchar la tranquila despedida de Jane y la característica despedida en grito de mi amiga Bree._

_Mientras guardaba mis cosas la única imagen que rondaba por mi cabeza, era la de su rostro, su bello y bronceado rostro. Debo de saber cómo se llama, me dije a mi misma. No puedo andar por ahí diciéndole __**él**__. Y con ese único propósito, fui a donde se encontraba mi hermosa moto negra._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola, Mochis reportandose otra vez! :D<strong>_

_**este es un fic que se me ocurrió desde hace mucho, solo que para empezar a subirlo quería que estuviera perfecto, o al menos, presentable para mis amadas y amados lectores :D**_

_**Les presento Coleccionista de canciones...**_

_**¿Merezco Reviews? Man denme lo que quieran, me conformo con un si/no me gusto **_

_**Es mucho más largo e interesante después, así que no se desesperen n.n**_

_**Los invito a leer mis otras historias, Besame y Atrapados en la Tormenta :3**_

_**En cuando a los días de actualización, aún no se bien bien que días podría estar subiendo. Pero esperen los Lunes, Miércoles, Viernes, Sábado y Domingo :p Si lo se eso no ayuda mucho pero bueno :P**_

_**Nos vemos n.n **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:La saga es de la magnifica Stephanie Meyer, yo solo me divierto con sus personajes :D La trama es totalmente mia, sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:Hace ya 5 años que te conozco y ahora estamos aquí, en nuestro momento. Cerré mis ojos y pude recordar la primera vez que te vi...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Jacob Pov<em>**

Era un día nublado como siempre aquí en La Push, me encontraba en la escuela, las clases eran increíblemente aburridas, y tenía demasiado sueño, ya que anoche me toco vigilar nuestro territorio, consecuencia de que haya dormido pocas horas.

Lo único que me tranquilizaba, era el saber que hoy podría ver a Bella. Rondaba en mi cabeza cosas que podrían pasar, o más bien, lo que yo quería que pasaran en su compañía cuando de repente, sonó la campana, indicando en cambio de clases, así que tomé mi mochila y me dirigí al salón de inglés. Cuando iba en camino, sentí una mirada, pero luego Bella inundo mis pensamientos, así que lo deje pasar y seguí caminando.

La clase de inglés paso muy lento, pero finalmente, terminó y salí de la escuela. Me subí a mi moto y me dirigí a la carretera, donde me encontraría con Bella.

Esperé alrededor de 10 minutos y después vi al Volvo plateado asomarse por entre los árboles, llegó y unos metros antes de mi moto se estacionaron. La castaña vestía de una manera casual, llevaba unos jeans obscuros y entubados, una sudadera y converse negros, y estaba ligeramente maquillada, hermosa le quedaba corto, lucia preciosa.

Lo único que lucía diferente en ella, era el tono de sus labios, estos se veían aun más apetecibles, me dieron demasiadas ganas de ir y robarle un beso. Tal vez lo haga hoy, cuando el chupasangre no se encuentre cerca.

-Cuidado con lo que piensas Jacob- me dijo Edward en un susurro amenazante inaudible para los oídos de Bella.

-_Ocúpate de tus asuntos- _dije en mi mente y de una manera retadora, pero como siempre, el se negó a contestar –_Cobarde-._

Bella nos volteó a ver extrañada y después, se empezaron a besar, en señal de despedida, y en ese momento, yo ardí en celos, y lo único que pensaba era en ir a separar a ese par. El peli cobrizo inmediatamente leyó mis pensamientos y besó con más intensidad a la castaña. Carraspee mi garganta para que se separaran y dio resultado. Finalmente, la oji-café camino hacia mí.

-Hola hermosa- Dije cuando estuvo cerca de mí, le dedique una sonrisa y después la abrace. –_Toma eso chupasangre- _le dije mentalmente a Edward, el sin alguna expresión en su rostro se subió a su Flamante Volvo plateado y se marchó a máxima Velocidad.

Me subí a mi moto y Bella imitó mi acto -¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?- le pregunté antes de arrancar.

-No sé, humm lo que tú quieras hacer- Me dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Bueno, sujétate- Arranque mi moto y la castaña me abrazó rápidamente

Cuando llegamos nos dirigimos a casa de Emily, donde se encontraban todos, saludamos y comimos algo. Después Bella y yo fuimos a dar una caminata por la playa

Pasamos Toda la tarde-noche juntos, pero cuando finalizaron las leyendas Edward fue por ella, muy puntual por siempre –_Maldito_- . Pero de todos modos, no le quitaba el que había sido una tarde increíble, pude estar admirando la belleza de Bella y no había ningún entrometido que se enterara de todo lo que pasaba por mi cabeza**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Se que es pequeño pero así tendrá mmm suspenso o sentido?<em>**

**_Un nuevo capitulo aquí! _****_Se que había dicho que Martes y Jueves no pero no tuve tarea y dije ¿Por qué no?_**

**_Muchas gracias a los que han leído :D_**

**_No se porque Fanfiction esta fallando :(_**

**_Muchas gracias a Paty4Hale, chico cj seddie & Blue. Strawberry. Girl que son los que han opinado acerca de mis historias! :D_**

**_Mochis n.n_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:La saga es de la magnifica Stephanie Meyer, yo solo me divierto con sus personajes :D La trama es totalmente mia, sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:Hace ya 5 años que te conozco y ahora estamos aquí, en nuestro momento. Cerré mis ojos y pude recordar la primera vez que te vi...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Jacob Pov<em>**

Estaba en la aburrida clase de español pensando que desde hacía una semana que no veía a Bella. Ella siempre ocupaba la mayor parte de mis pensamientos, a pesar de que ella no fuera mi impronta. Y el pensar en esto, ponía todo mi mundo de cabeza. El saber que la perfecta, tierna, frágil, hermosa e inteligente Bella no era para mí, era devastador.

Se supone que no es la adecuada para mí. Pero yo se que si lo es, también se que ella me ama más de lo que ama a ese chupasangre, y que yo le puedo dar una vida mejor y humana, se que todo eso es verdad, solo que ella aun no se quiere dar cuenta de eso. O tal vez, ese imbécil de Cullen le hizo algo y….

-¡_Ya Jake! ¡Deja de pensar en eso!- _Me dijo mentalmente Leah

_-¡No te metas en mi cabeza!- _como odiaba que hiciera eso

-_Si no pensaras casi gritando no me hubiera entrometido- _en ese momento volteé mi cabeza, y la vi sentada en su banca, inmediatamente volteó hacia mí y me sonrió, provocando un énfasis en mi enojo. Gruñí muy bajó y volteé mi cabeza para seguir "prestándole atención a la clase y a todo lo que decía la maestra Jennifer".

Pasé unos cuantos minutos poniendo atención en clase y después un sonido me distrajo, habían tocado la puerta y en esta, nunca me espere verla. Era una chica muy bonita, ella pasó para entregarle una cartulina a la maestra. Pero siempre volteó hacia abajo, eso hiso que me diera curiosidad el cómo eran sus ojos. Pude notar un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas antes de que saliera del salón.

-Kim- llamé en un susurro a mi compañera de banca.

-¿Mande?- me preguntó de la misma manera

-¿Quién es ella?-

-¿La que acaba de salir?- dijo volteándome a ver, asentí y ella prosiguió –Se llama Renesmee-.

Renesmee. Renesmee. Renesmee. Su nombre era lo único que rondaba por mi cabeza. Renesmee. Renesmee. Renesmee Se presentaba una y otra vez. Renesmee. Renesmee. – ¡Hey Jake! ¿Estás bien?- dijo Kim pasando su mano por delante de mis ojos, haciendo que saliera de mi pequeño transe.

-Eeee, Si- dije nervioso y volteé mi mirada hacia el frente. –_Por favor que no se haya dado cuenta-. _

-¿Te gusta Renesmee?- dijo curiosa

-¡_ARG! ¿¡Por qué las mujeres tienen que ser tan perceptivas?- _dije en mi mente un tanto frustrado –Creo- dije para que dejara de molestarme. Tuve demasiada suerte en ese momento, ya que sonó la campana indicando el fin de las clases, así que rápidamente tomé mi mochila y salí del salón.

Llegue a mi casa sin dejar de pensar en Renesmee, tenía un buen presentimiento acerca de ella, tal vez ella sea la indicada. No Jacob, ¿Por qué piensas en eso? Tú amas a Bella, desde siempre te ha gustado ¿Enserio la amo? ¡Ya Jake deja de pensar en eso, como lo dudaste siquiera un segundo! ¡Claro que la amas! En ese momento se escucho un aullido, proveniente de Sam. Asi que me dirigí a donde estaba mi papá, Billy Black.

-Papá, tengo que salir- le dije para que no se preocupara por si llegaba muy tarde.

-¿El deber llama?- pregunto un tanto serio

-Sí, tratare de llegar lo más temprano que pueda- le sonreí y fue en dirección a la puerta de mi casa. Lo último que escuche antes de cerrar la puerta fue un _cuídate_ de parte de Billy.

**_Renesmee Pov_**

Yo creí que nuestra relación,-si es que a eso se le podía llamar relación- nunca avanzaría, que se quedaría estancada y que el decidiría jamás en su vida hablarme, pero al otro día….

**_Flash Back _**

_¡Ya había descubierto su nombre! Se llama Jacob Black, para saber su nombre tuve que hacer una larga investigación. Mentira, solo le pregunte a Natasha su nombre. _

_Fui caminando hacia mi salón cuando me encontré con Diego. -¡Hola!- le dije animadamente y me acerqué a él para darle un beso en el cachete a modo de saludo._

_-Hola torpe- saludo con el apodo que me había puesto._

_Nos dirigimos al patio acompañados por Bree. Empezaron a llegar más personas con las cuales me llevaba como Jane y Alice. Estábamos riendo, cuando de pronto Kim me dijo que Jacob había preguntado por mí. Bree me empezó a molestar._

_-¡Ay Ren, le gustas a todos!- hizo que todos se rieran. _

_-¡No es cierto!- replique inmediatamente. Pero no podía quitar mi sonrisa, saber que me había notado me hacía muy feliz._

_-¿A ti también te gusta?- pregunto Kim._

_-Si- dije sonrojada. _

**_Finish Flash Back_**

Recuerdo muy bien lo inmensamente feliz que me había puesto en esos momentos, pero a pesar de que mis amigos dijeran que él afirmaba su gusto hacia mí, yo no podía creerlo.

Mis amigas no pasaban por desapercibidas que cada vez que lo veía observando en mi dirección me ponía completamente roja, así que un día decidieron jugarme una pequeña broma.

**_Flash Back_**

_-Entonces, la fórmula para sacar la aceleración es…- preguntó la miss de física en los últimos minutos de la clase._

_- Velocidad final menos Velocidad inicial entre tiempo- dijo todo el salón al unisonó._

_-Muy bien- dijo alegre –Que bien que si recuerdan eso, y solo porque no me van a hacer explicarlo hoy no llevan tarea- Todo el salón empezó a festejar y a platicar entre sus amigos, después se escuchó el timbre indicando el inicio del receso así que todos salieron, menos yo y mis amigas .La mayoría de las veces nos quedábamos hablando y comiendo dentro del salón. _

_-La miss de Física fue muy buena onda al no dejarnos tarea- dijo Jane bastante alegre._

_-¡Lo sé! ¡Hoy si podremos dormir todo el día! ¡Woo!- grito Jetsabel provocando que todas riéramos_

_-Por cierto ¿Alguien sabe porqué no vino a la escuela Bree?- dijo Kim curiosa_

_-Se enfermó, y el doctor le mando unos días de reposo ya que estaba un poco grave. Pero vendrá el Lunes- dijo Diego sonriendo y un tanto preocupado._

_-¿Por qué no me extraña que él sea el que sabe eso?- molestó Jane a Diego. De nuevo todos reímos, incluso Diego, aun que estaba un poco sonrojado._

_-¿Qué les parece si hoy salimos al patio un rato?- les dije a todos _

_-Claro, nunca salimos- Jane dijo feliz, ya que le gustaba mucho estar al aire fresco._

_Todos tomamos nuestra comida y nos dirigimos al patio, creí que no nos encontraríamos a alguien, pero en ese momento lo vi. Caminaba despreocupadamente y sexy, como siempre, su cabello estaba igual, despeinado y ligeramente más largo. Sus ojos tenían un brillo especial y se veían aun más bonitos ya que les daba el Sol, así que los pude apreciar perfectamente. Y la manera en que vestía hoy no se quedaba atrás, su camiseta negra se pegaba perfectamente a su torso haciendo que sus cuadritos se marcaran por la tela y unos shorts. Se veía tan…._

_-¿Verdad Renesmee?- dijo Jetsabel con una sonrisa burlona_

_-Este, ¿Mande?- dije tratando de volver a la realidad. Todos rompieron en risa provocando que me sonrojara_

_-¡Ganaste la apuesta!- dijo Kim un tanto molesta, en cambio Jetsa sonrio ampliamente._

_-¿Qué apuesta?- dije aun confundida. Los demás rieron nuevamente._

_-¡Hay Ren!- Jane movió la cabeza de derecha a izquierda- Enserio que si te perdiste viéndolo eh-._

_Sonrojada le sonreí y continuamos nuestro camino al patio, pero claro yo no le quitaba la vista de encima a él, pero ya iba más atenta a la conversación._

**_Finish Flash Back_**

* * *

><p><em>Les he dejado un "adelanto" ya que el pov renesme iba a ser otro cap. Pero como soy genial [seguroo!] decidi subirlo hoy :D<em>

_De nuevo mil gracias a las personitas que leen mi historia y dejan review :D No saben lo felíz que me hacen cuando veo [FF Review Alert] casi casi me pongo a saltar xD _

_Bueno, saben que les contesto sus reviews pero me llego uno de alguien que no tiene cuenta y pues se lo contestaré aqui:_

_**odiobellaamoNessie: ntp sacaré a Bellita de la vida de Jake :D Ness y Jake estan destinados a vivir juntos por siempre :D [caalmate] perdon es que amo la pareja JXR :P Gracias por leerme :D**  
><em>


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:La saga es de la magnifica Stephanie Meyer, yo solo me divierto con sus personajes :D La trama es totalmente mia, sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:Hace ya 5 años que te conozco y ahora estamos aquí, en nuestro momento. Cerré mis ojos y pude recordar la primera vez que te vi...<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Advertencia! Este capitulito [jejeje suena divertido xD] es trágico, pero no se me preocupen mujeres ( y si hay) y hombres xD Esto es solo un proceso para el final bello y feliz awww! [LE TIENES QUE HACER AWW!) Bueno no las entretengo más a leer...<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Renesmee Pov<strong>

Cada día la ilusión en mí se hacía más grande, pero yo era demasiado cobarde como para ir y entablar una conversación con Jake y esto unas veces me llegó a deprimir, pero Bree, siempre estaba ahí apoyándome y haciéndome sentir bien conmigo misma.

Un día para que yo me tranquilizara decidimos ir a "Festejar" a Seattle, ese fue unos de los recuerdos más tristes y traumáticos de mi vida… La muerte de Bree

**_Flash Back_**

_-No creo que le guste, es decir mírame, y después mira a las otras chicas de la escuela. Ellas son muy femeninas, se maquillan, salen todos los fines de semana, tienen lo último en tendencia es sus roperos, y usan ropa de diseñador y combinada, en cambio yo, ¡Soy todo lo contrario!- le dije a Bree un tanto triste y desanimada_

_-Vamos Ren, ¡No seas pesimista!- me regaño mi pequeña amiga –Y no te vuelvas a atrever a compararte con todas ellas- movió su mano en un medio circulo para señalar a nuestras compañeras -Es bueno que seas diferente, eso te hace especial, tú no eres falsa, ni hipócrita. Así que ten mucho eso en cuenta- finalizo, sonrió y me abrazó. A ambos gestos yo correspondí_

_-Gracias por todo Bree, no sé qué haría sin ti-_

_-Fácil, manda a Diego a golpear a Jacob, si el estúpido no te corresponde- con esto rompió el momento sentimental_

_-¡Bree, no le digas así!- soné como una niña pequeña a la cual no le quieren dar su peluche_

_-Ash, ni siquiera es tu novio y ya lo estas defendiendo- rodó sus bellos ojos café_

_-Pues de eso ni te preocupes, ya que no creo que seamos novios algún día. ¡Además tú haces lo mismo con Diego!-_

_-¡Que necia eres! ¡¿Qué no acabas de escuchar todo lo que te dije?- me dijo mientras me tomaba de los hombros y me sacudía._

_-No trates de evitar el tema señorita y admite que haces lo mismo por Diego-_

_-Sí, sí como sea- estuvimos calladas por 2 segundos viéndonos directamente a los ojos y después nos empezamos a reír. _

_-Aun así, no te hagas, lo has visto mientras te observa, se ve su interés hacia ti en sus ojos- antes de que la pudiera contradecir siguió hablando- ¡Y ni te atrevas a negarlo o te golpeo!- su voz era amenazante, así que seguí su consejo._

_-Bueno, ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?- dije mientras nos encaminábamos al estacionamiento._

_-¡Hay que ir a Port Angeles a festejar que ya no estarás soltera!- su voz estaba llena de entusiasmo_

_Rodé los ojos antes de contestarle –Bree…-_

_Pero ni siquiera pude hacer eso, ya que me interrumpió enseguida-Shh, calla, el punto es que quiero ir a comprarme cosas y quiero la opinión de mi mejor amiga-._

_-Pero tú odias ir de compras- al igual que yo, añadí mentalmente._

_-Pero el baile se acerca y voy a ir con el hombre más guapo y encantador en toda la faz de la Tierra, y quiero lucir bien para él- la última parte la dijo en un susurro y con un sonrojo en sus blancas mejillas_

_-Sabes que el ama tu estilo sencillo y que siempre te ves hermosa con cualquier cosa que te pongas encima- le sonreí y me sonrió de vuelta- Pero… si mi amiga me lo pide, podríamos ir a ver unos cuantos vestidos-_

_-¡Woo! ¿¡Qué estamos esperando? ¡Arrasemos con todas las tiendas!- estaba muy emocionada. Ambas nos subimos a nuestras respectivas motos y nos dirigimos a nuestro destino, Port Angeles. _

_Estábamos en la carretera e iba casi desierta, de repente se me ocurrió una idea. –¡Hey Bree!- dije gritando gracias al ruido de las motos._

_-¡Mande Ren!- dijo de igual manera_

_-¡Carreritas a ver quien llega primero!- Termine de decir esto y acelere a 140 km/hr. Bree igualmente incremento la velocidad, pero como su moto era más rápida me rebasó fácilmente, quedando ella en primer lugar. _

_Unos minutos después de que nuestra carrera empezara, empezó a llover, pero hicimos caso omiso y mantuvimos nuestra velocidad. _

_De repente, y de la nada, un Volvo plateado se cruzó en nuestro camino. Ambas alcanzamos a frenar, sin ser dañadas por el carro, pero ya que Bree iba más adelante que yo, derrapó gracias a que el pavimento estaba mojado y se estrelló contra un árbol. _

_ Me bajé lo más rápido que pude de mi moto y me dirigí a donde estaba Bree inconsciente, ya que se había golpeado fuertemente en la cabeza, provocando que de esta se abriera una herida y saliera sangre de esta. Rápidamente le quité su moto de encima y llamé a una ambulancia y después a Diego. _

_Yo esperaba más nerviosa y preocupada que nunca, trate de despejar mi mente, pero no podía, las lágrimas luchaban por salir , pero yo no las dejaba, pensé en todo lo que habíamos vivido ella y yo, el día que nos conocimos, cuando nos hicimos amigas, los días de montones de risas, entre muchos otros recuerdos; finalmente las lágrimas ganaron la contienda y empezaron a salir por mis ojos, una tras de otra. Me senté y puse mi cabeza entre mis rodillas, tratando, nuevamente, de guardar la calma. De repente dos sonidos capturaron mi atención, el sonido de la ambulancia, seguida por un Mustang negro del 73 de Diego. _

_Los paramédicos estaban preparando a Bree para llevarla al hospital, no pude seguir viendo la escena, me volteé y abracé al castaño lo más fuerte que pude escondiendo mi cabeza en su pecho._

_-No te preocupes, ella es fuerte, vas a ver que estará bien- trató de consolarme mi amigo. Yo lo volteé a ver y él me dedico una sonrisa, transmitía tranquilidad, pero lo conocía perfectamente, solo estaba ocultando sus sentimientos, ya que detrás de ese gesto, el se encontraba igual, o mucho más preocupado que yo. Traté de contestarle, pero como en esos momentos ni siquiera podía hablar, solo asentí, no muy convencida, pero juntando toda la fe que me quedaba._

_Vimos como se marchaba la ambulancia; y no sabía porque seguía parada inmóvil en lugar de haber montado mi motocicleta e ir detrás de esta._

_-Vamos Ren, hay que ir al hospital- asentí ya que aún seguía sin habla y ayude al ojiazul a subir la moto de Bree a su carro. Monté mi moto y el entró a su carro, nos dirigimos al hospital._

_Llegamos y estacionamos nuestros respectivos transportes, después acompañé a mi amigo al mostrador -Disculpe, estamos buscando a Bree Tanner, acaba de ingresar- le dijo cortésmente a la recepcionista._

_-Un momento por favor- tecleo unas cosas en su computadora y después nos volteó a ver – Están haciendo lo posible por estabilizarla, por favor esperen las noticias sentados ahí – dijo señalando la sala de espera. Diego inmediatamente se fue a sentar, yo lo seguía, pero me debatía entre salir corriendo y ver como se encontraba mi amiga o no hacerlo. _

_El ojiazul me volteó a ver –Será mejor aguardar Renesmee- mi vista se movió hacia él, ¿Cómo supo que pensaba en eso? –Créeme, yo también lo consideré, pero, causaríamos más problemas si interferimos en el trabajo de los expertos- contestó mi pregunta no formulada._

_-Está bien, seré lo más paciente que pueda- me senté alado de él y recargué mi cabeza en su pecho, el inmediatamente me abrazó, tratando de calmarme y calmarse a la vez, cerré mis ojos y espere._

_Llevábamos media hora inmóviles, parecíamos zombies, pero esa momentánea inmovilización fue rota cuando un doctor caminó hacia nosotros._

_Este doctor, no era como todos, parecía un modelo, ya que era Rubio, alto, aparentemente fuerte, de hermosos ojos color dorado, cosa que me pareció un tanto peculiar, muy bien parecido y casi tan blanco como la nieve. No sabía cómo las enfermeras podían trabajar con el cerca de ellas, al menos, yo no podría concentrarme. Mi corto deslumbramiento fue roto cuando él habló –Buenas tardes ¿Son familiares de la señorita Bree?- su voz era tan aterciopelada, pero tenía que concentrarme el nos daría las noticas respecto a Bree._

_-Yo soy su mejor amiga- dije después de unos segundos – y él- dije señalando a Diego –es su novio ¿Por qué pregunta? ¿Tiene noticias de ella? ¿Cómo se encuentra?- lo bombardee con preguntas, y con cada una, es su rostro se iba haciendo más notorio que tenía una mueca._

_-Temo que no, la intensidad del golpe hizo que sufriera de un derrame cerebral. Hice todo lo que estuvo en mis manos para salvarla, lo siento.- terminó de decir esto, dio media vuelta y se marchó._

_Yo aun no podía procesar lo que nos acababa de decir, ¿Bree estaba muerta? No. ¡No! ¡Bree no puede estar muerta! ¡Ella sigue viva! ¿¡Esto es solo un sueño, cierto? Me quede dormida mientras esperaba las noticias, si eso es. Esto es solo una pesadilla, una muy cruel y maldita pesadilla._

_-Renesmee- había olvidado por completo que el castaño seguía ahí a mi lado –Tienes que ser fuerte, ya no se puede hacer…-_

_-No. ¡No! ¡Bree no está muerta! Dime que no Diego, dime que no, dime que no…- mi voz fue bajando poco a poco hasta que se convirtió en un susurro. Abracé fuertemente a mi amigo y me puse a llorar junto con el. Ambos estábamos completamente destrozados, Bree era muy importante en la vida de ambos y sería duro u difícil reponernos de su muerte. _

_El ojiazul se calmó más rápido que yo, incluso, trató de que yo dejara de llorar, pero fue en vano, nunca lo logre._

_-Ren- llamó mi atención mi amigo, lo volteé a ver y tenía sus ojos rojos por haber estado llorando –Puedes quedarte en mi apartamento si quieres. No te ayudaría mucho si fueras al apartamento donde vivías con Bree-. Yo aun incapaz de hablar asentí con mi cabeza mientras lo acompañaba a donde estaba su carro._

_Llegando, Diego abrió la puerta del copiloto y me subí en su carro y seguí llorando. No me había percatado de que mi amigo había tardado mucho en subir hasta que recordé que mi moto estaba en alguna parte del estacionamiento. Cuando moví mi cabeza para buscarlo, noté que estaba subiendo mi moto a la maletera, terminó y finalmente se subió a su Mustang y empezó a conducir, antes de que llegáramos me quede dormida, aun con lágrimas corriendo por mis mejillas. _

**_Finish Flash Back_**

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, como siempre perdon por la tardanza xD <em>

_Tenia que arreglar unas cosas de este capi :P y tal vez ahora me tarde más en actualizar por que la otra parte aun la tengo que arreglar y pues ya tengo toda la semana ocupada por que soy demasiado popular! [si claro en tus sueños] _

_Pero aun asi no se me desesperen viene la parte para mi, mas bonita :P _

_Bueno contestacion de reviews:_

**Paty4Hale:**

_Bueno son todos XD mil gracias por sus alertas, favoritos, reviews, y leidas :D Amare a cada una de ustedes_

_Ohh y una noticia nueva... Stephanie Meyer me dejo mandarles al personaje que queiran solo si me dejan un review xD asi que ya saben si quieres que Edward, Jacob, Emmet, etc esten en la noche en su cuarto haganmelo saber ;D_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:La saga es de la magnifica Stephanie Meyer, yo solo me divierto con sus personajes :D La trama es totalmente mia, sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:Hace ya 5 años que te conozco y ahora estamos aquí, en nuestro momento. Cerré mis ojos y pude recordar la primera vez que te vi...<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hao! me acabo de dar cuenta que cometi un error a subir primero el accidente de Bree :S pero bueno ya no hay nada que hacer :P solo disfruten :D<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Esa tarde)<em>**

**_Jake POV_**

Pasaron los días y no había visto sus ojos, la curiosidad me estaba matando, ella, podía ser la indicada, veía –casi- cada cosa que hacía en el día, había veces que no la veía. Pero cuando la veía y se encontraba distraída podía pasar minutos enteros admirándola. Pero lo que siempre ocultaba de mi cuando yo pasaba cerca de ella, era su mirada, nunca veía en mi dirección, y siempre la veía sonrojada cuando pasaba cerca de mí, ¿Por qué siempre estará sonrojada? Esa pregunta siempre rondaba por mi cabeza, pero había veces en las que me sentía celoso, ya que ese tal Diego seguía a ella y a su amiga a todos lados.

_-Si tan celoso estas ¿Por qué no vas y le hablas?-_ Tengo mucha razón, debo hablarle, conquistarla invitarla a salir, ser amigos, algo. Esta decidido, mañana en la escuela le voy a hablar. De repente un sonido interrumpió mis pensamientos, era mi celular y en la pantalla salía que Bella me estaba marcando. Rápidamente conteste.

-Hey Bells, ¿Cómo estás?- dije animadamente

-Hola Jake- su voz sonaba apagada ¿Qué le abra pasado? –Estoy bien- ¡Dios mio! Bella es una muy mala mentirosa.

-Bells, dime la verdad- dije ya más serio

-No, no es nada Jake. Yo… ¿Crees que pueda ir a visitarte?-

-¡Claro! Sabes que siempre eres bienvenida aquí, ni siquiera tienes que preguntar. Te recojo en…-

-No Jake, yo llego halla en mi camioneta- dijo la castaña interrumpiéndome

_Wow si viene en su camioneta tardara –_Esta bien -

-Gracias Jacob. Adios, nos vemos-

-Ok, te espero, bye- colgué el teléfono y me recosté en mi cama con una sonrisa inmensa en mi rostro.

Bella va a venir, en mi mente ese pensamiento rondaba alegrándome todo, hasta que llego otro. _Si, Bella va a venir, ¡Deberías arreglarte Fojonazo! _Me paré velozmente de mi cama y me metí a bañar.

Salí y agarre unos shorts de mezclilla y me los puse, después busque una camiseta y afortunadamente, aun tenía una negra, así que me la puse y después fui con mi papá -Pa, al rato voy a salir con Bella-.

-Creí que salía con un Cullen- dijo un tanto curioso, pero si ser entrometido

-Así es- _al menos eso creo- _pero va a venir hoy. Vamos a estar afuera-. En ese momento escuche como su camioneta se estacionaba

-Muy bien, no regreses muy tarde- dijo Billy

-Claro que no- me dirigí a la puerta y salí de la casa.

Después vi a la castaña salir de su camioneta y corrí hacia ella –¡Bella!- llegué hasta ella, le di un abrazo y la cargué.

La castaña empezó a reír – ¡Jake! ¡Ya bájame!- Después de que la bajé empezamos a conversar muy tranquilamente, sobre todo lo que me había perdido se su vida, y ella de la mía.

Un rato después, nos dirigimos a la playa, afortunadamente, esta estaba vacía y nadie iba a interrumpir nuestro momento, así que decidí mirarla muy fijamente a los ojos y tomar su mano.

-Jake, ¿Qué estás haciendo?- se veía demasiado nerviosa y confundida

-Bella, se que estamos destinados a estar juntos, y sé que yo puedo darte una mejor vida que él, una vida humana- tome su mano y la coloque donde estaba mi corazón- sientes eso, late, y mi piel esta tibia, con el nunca sentirás eso-.

-Jake, no hagas esto- Trato de interrumpirme Bella

-No Bella, si debo, sé que me amas, solo que no te has dado cuenta de eso, solo necesitas…- y en ese momento me lancé a sus labios.

* * *

><p>Bella estaba bastante molesta, su ceño estaba fruncido, e incluso no me dirigió la palabra en todo el camino hacia el punto de encuentro.<p>

Cuando llegué la sanguijuela ya estaba ahí esperando nuestra llegada, muy molesto, puesto que Bella le había llamado y explicado todo lo que había pasado, así que cuando puse un paso en el pavimento, a velocidad vampírica quedó en mi cara, bueno, lo más cerca que pudo de esta, ya que yo le ganaba por una cabeza.

-¡Si vuelves a ponerle un dedo encima juro que…!- hablo de manera amenazante

-Ella no sabe lo que quiere- inmediatamente defendí la opinión de Bella

-¡Dejen de pelear!- demando la castaña y nos separo. Cuando estuvimos a una distancia aceptable ella se volteo hacia a mí. –Nos vemos Jacob-.

* * *

><p>Llegué a mi casa y fui a mi cuarto, por suerte mi padre ya se había ido a dormir, así que no me preguntaría nada.<p>

Yo estaba completamente confundido, y también un tanto triste, ya que creí que al besar a Bella, ella se iría conmigo y olvidaría a ese chupasangre, pero no fue así, y a demás no sentí nada al besarla. No es por ser malo, pero, yo esperaba, que una sensación inesperada e inexplicable surgiera en mí, como cuando veo a Renesmee sonreír, pero nada, no pude disgustar su beso, no fue mágico.

Creí que eso era lo peor, el no haber sentido absolutamente nada, pero después vino la advertencia de Edward, que me hiso responderle que ya vería a quién escogía Bella. El tan solo recordar eso hace que empiece a temblar, pero afortunadamente me puedo calmar.

¡Ya sé por qué no sentí nada al besar a Bella! Porque tiene que ser especial el beso, no la puedo forzar. La próxima vez que nos besemos ella me lo pedirá, yo lo sé. -_¿Qué pasa con Renesmee?-_ ¡Cállate conciencia! Aun que, tienes razón, ella es demasiado linda. Mañana le voy a hablar, seré su amigo. Finalmente, con ese pensamiento caí en los brazos de morfeo.

* * *

><p><em>Ya saben, lo de siempre perdon por la tardanza, esperen el capitulo, mil chorrocientas gracias por leerme saben que seran amados por mi siempre siempre siempre! :D <em>

_Tiempo de la promocion!_

_Los invito a leer mis otras dos historias:_

_Atrapados en la tormenta y Besame :D si pasan espero no se arrepientan :D_

_Gracias por sus alertas y reviews :D _

_Nos vemos n.n_

_Mochis :D_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:La saga es de la magnifica Stephanie Meyer, yo solo me divierto con sus personajes :D La trama es totalmente mia, sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:Hace ya 5 años que te conozco y ahora estamos aquí, en nuestro momento. Cerré mis ojos y pude recordar la primera vez que te vi...<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jake Pov<strong>_

Al día siguiente llegue temprano, y espere en el estacionamiento recargado en mi moto, esperando a que ella y su amiga llegaran en sus motos, pero eso nunca paso. Tiempo después, vi a su tal amigo Diego, tenía unas ojeras muy grandes y los ojos rojos. Decidí caminar hacia él para preguntarle sobre Renesmee.

-Diego- le grite para que dejara de caminar y me dirigí hacia él. Su amigo se detuvo y volteó en mi dirección.

-Hola Jacob- su voz era muy triste

-¿Qué tienes? Y ¿Por qué Renesmee y Bree no vienen contigo?- creo que fui muy rápido al punto, por esto, creí que me molestaría o haría un broma, pero todo lo contrario, se sentó y empezó a llorar dejándome sumamente desconcertado.

Me senté a su lado y trate de calmarlo un poco –Ya, tranquilo, todo… todo va a estar bien- dije no muy seguro de mis propias palabras.

-No, no lo va a estar- pronuncio con trabajo cada una de las palabras, ya que estaba sollozando.

-Dime por qué no lo va a estar, todo tiene una solución- satisfecho con mis palabras deje que me contestara, creyendo que se iba a calmar.

-Todo menos la muerte, y ese es mi problema- prácticamente entre en shock, nunca me espere que contestara esto. ¿Acaso un familiar suyo había muerto? O peor, ¿Acaso ambas habían muerto?

-¿Qué…. Qué paso?- apenas y pude hablar

-El amor de mi vida, Bree, murió ayer en un accidente de moto – dijo un tanto más calmado, pero con muchas lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

-Oh, amigo perdón, yo no quería…-

-No te preocupes, está bien, no lo sabías- me sonrió de manera más calmada, pero yo aún estaba preocupado ¿Cómo está Renesmee?- Oh, casi se me olvida decirte, Ren está bien- parecía que me había leído la mente –Solo muy triste como para haber venido a la escuela-

Quería consolarla y hacer todo porque se sintiera bien y pudiera avanzar de nuevo, así que no pude resistir el no preguntar -¿Puedo ir a verla?-.

Diego lo pensó un poco, y después suspiro- La pequeña torpe me va a odiar por esto- oh no –Pero, no creo que ahorita quiera que la veas así, créeme cuando te digo que está muy mal. Yo te avisaré cuando puedas verla- me sonrió, a lo cual correspondí.

-¿Tú a qué vienes? Seguramente debes estar igual que Renesmee- dije para cambiar de tema

-Vengo a avisar lo que ha pasado y a anunciar la ausencia de Renesmee. Creo que van a dejar que falte por unos dos días pero lo que me preocupa es si tiene el humor para seguir viniendo. Tendré que avisar después que se enfermó-.

-Te acompaño entonces- le sonreí y caminé junto a él.

-¿Tú no tienes clase ahorita?- me preguntó para entablar una nueva conversación.

-No, tengo 2 hrs libres- gracias al cielo, hoy la miss de Psicología iba a dar a luz hoy y además después tenía mi hora libre de la semana. Así que me podía quedar con él.

-¿Y para que has llegado temprano?-

-Ammm- su pregunta había sido inesperada, y no sabía si decirle la verdad.

-Es por Renesmee ¿No es cierto?- ¿Cómo se había enterado? ¿Acaso era muy obvio? ¿Ella sabía? ¿Quién le dijo? Muchas preguntas empezaron a dar vueltas en mi cabeza.

De repente la risa de Diego me trajo de vuelta al mundo –Debiste ver tu cara- siguió riendo- Te pusiste completamente pálido- volvió a reír y ahora me puse rojo, genial.

-Si te lo preguntas ella si sabe, pero aún no lo puede creer, y si, también le gustas a ella- Lo último que me dijo me hizo sonreír como un vil estúpido, me sentí tan bipolar en esos momentos.

-¡Ya! ¡Despierta de tu ensoñación! ¡Dios Mío estas peor que Renesmee!- dijo negando con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Es que no sabes, cada que te ve pasar se te queda viendo y se pierde completamente, como si se encerrara en una burbuja donde solo tú y ella existieran en el planeta…. ¡Rayos! ¡Ella enserio me va a odiar por decirte todo esto!- Yo comencé a reír, creer que a veces a mi me pasaba lo mismo –No te burles, si se lo propone y enserio se enoja contratara a unos matones para que me golpeen y me abandonen en un callejón obscuro y alejado de mi apartamento- reí nuevamente ya que no sabía que ella podría ser así –Claro pero en eso de encerrarse en su burbuja, tu estas peor que ella. Mi pequeña y torpe amiga pelirroja solo se pierde cuando te ve, en cambio tú te acordaste de ella y adiós Jacob- él se empezó a reír y no pude evitar unirme a sus risas.

Todo el tiempo que pase con Diego fue muy divertido, te olvidabas de todo y era solo momento de risas y relajación. Creí que estaría más decaído por la perdida, pero es muy fuerte y pudo olvidarlo un rato y disfrutar de la compañía.

Lo que me sorprendió mucho fue que al hablar con él y recordar a la pelirroja, todos mis sentimientos hacia Bella se desvanecen, incluso dejo de pensar en ella, olvido que existe y en mi mundo solo está presente Renesmee y su hermosa sonrisa. Odio no saber lo que me pasa, ¿Por qué es tan difícil saber lo que sientes? Bueno, el tiempo cura todo. Lo único que necesito es eso para definir mis sentimientos.

* * *

><p><em>Perdonen por subir hasta ahorita mi semana estuvo medio ocupada y el dia que pude no podia mi internet se hizo gay ¬¬ pero bueno ya estoy de vuelta y con un nuevo cap... algo corto pero algo es algo no?<em>

_**Alexz Darcy Black:** hey hey hey Jacob es mio he! ok no.. :P pues si luego los hombres pueden ser asi de.. es encerio lo tienes es tus narices y no te das cuenta! Pero bueno esto es para el bello final donde comen perdices y son felices :P_

_Mil gracias a todas por sus reviews, alertas, y favoritos ya saben cuanto las amo ;D_

_Si alguien quiere hablar cnmigo no duden en mandarme un PM o ir a mi fb y agregarme [solo diganme que son de fanfiction] ajaja sone bn forever alone pero bueno me agrada conocer personas P:_

_Nos vemos n.n_

_Mochis_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:La saga es de la magnifica Stephanie Meyer, yo solo me divierto con sus personajes :D La trama es totalmente mia, sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:Hace ya 5 años que te conozco y ahora estamos aquí, en nuestro momento. Cerré mis ojos y pude recordar la primera vez que te vi...<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jake Pov<strong>_

No he visto a Nessie desde hace 4 días y ese presentimiento que tuve hace unas semanas sigue presente. Pero sigo muy confundido, cada que pienso en ella en mi cara aparece una sonrisa que no puedo quitar con nada, además de que algo muy intenso y cálido se siente a la mitad de mi pecho. De igual manera me sucede con Bella pero no tan intenso ¿Qué me está pasando? Ya no se qué pensar o que hacer. Correré un rato en el bosque, ojala y no haya nadie convertido para que pueda despejar mi mente un rato.

Llegue al bosque, me trasforme al lobo rojizo que era y me dedique a correr, mientras pensaba que iba a hacer o que me estaba pasando. Recorrí casi todo el perímetro de la reserva cuando alguien interrumpió mis pensamientos.

_-¿¡Podrías callarte ya!- _genial Leah entró en fase- _Llevo alrededor de 10 minutos escuchando exactamente lo mismo ¿¡Qué no entiendes que tu no amas a Bella!- _.

-_Diez minutos no es mucho, además ¿Cómo sabes que no la amo? No sabes lo que siento, aparte, ella es muy hermosa, agradable, le puedo confiar todo, es demasiado fácil hablar con ella, su sonrisa me encanta, al igual que su cabello, sus ojos sus labios…. ¡Oh dios mío!-._

_-¿¡Ahora que Jacob? ¿Te dieron ganas de ir al baño?- _se burló Leah.

-_No. Es solo que, me has abierto los ojos, a quien realmente amo y conozco bien es a Bella, así que me dedicaré a contestarla. ¡Sí! ¡Eso es lo que haré!- _empecé a correr en dirección a mi casa.

_-Espera, ¿¡Qué! ¿Acaso no escuchaste ni una sola palabra de lo que te dije?- _fue lo último que escuche, ya que ya me encontraba cerca de mi casa y pude salir de fase.

Ya con mis shorts puestos, entre corriendo a mi cuarto a preparar todo lo que había pensado para conquistar a Bella. ¿¡Qué importa si estaba con el chupasangre? No es como si se fueran a casar, aún estoy a tiempo. Pensé en como Bella podría aceptarme y era un tanto difícil, ya que tenía que ser romántico pero sencillo, tierno pero no acaramelado y lo más importante tenía que proyectar todos mis sentimientos en lo que le fuera a dar.

Después de varias horas, ya tenía todo listo, había decidido regalarle un lobo tallado en una pulsera, espero lo encante, lo hice con todo el amor que pude, pero eso no era todo; también le había escrito una carta, y esta contenía alrededor de tres poemas escritos por mí con toda mi dedicación, mi mejor letra, mejores deseos y con cada uno de sus bellos actos, gestos y palabras que he escuchado de ella. Guardé la carta en un sobre junto con la pulsera y fui por mi teléfono para llamar a Bella.

-Buenas tardes residencia Swan- dijo la castaña con seriedad.

-¡Hey Bells!- dije lo más animado que pude.

-Hola Jake, no esperaba tu llamada ¿Qué pasa?- me contestó la castaña.

-Llamaba para saber si hoy nos podíamos ver -

-Ammm hoy voy a ver a Edward-rodé los ojos ¿Cuándo no lo veía?- pero después puedo verte a ti…-

-¡Perfecto! Te busco en la línea del tratado a las 4:00, voy a ir a pie.-

-¡OK te veo allá!- se escucho la voz de uno de los vampiros, al parecer del enorme que parece que toma esteroides- ¡Emmet! Dame el teléfono. Vas a pagar, ¡Edward!- grito la castaña.

-Buen intento hermanita, pero tu noviecito no ha regresado de cazar. Estas indefensa. ¡Muajajaja!- si tan solo estuviera ahí, defendería a Bella.

-¡Ya Emmet, vas a ver…!- grito la castaña

-Uy, mira como tiemblo- una carcajada del chupasangre resonó por todo el teléfono.

-A si…. ¡Esme!-

-¡Oh dios mio! ¡Ten!-empecé a reír, imaginar que el grandote se intimidaría por una mujer.

-Perdon Jake, creo que escuchaste todo- imagine que estaba sonrojada.

-Sí, no importa, ha sido entretenido escuchar todo eso. Bien nos vemos- y colgué el teléfono. Ahora lo único que tenía que esperar era a que dieran las cuatro para finalmente verla.

* * *

><p><em>Me he tardado menos! fuck yeah he logrado mi cometido :D<em>

_Como han estado!_

_... ok no se que decirles ahora :P_

_Podrian ir a leer mis otras dos historias... no son largas son one-shots :P _

_Bueno ya se que decirles gracias pro sus reviews, alertas, favoritos, etc._

_A CONTESTAAAARRR!_

_**Feiberina: **oww que bien que te guste mi historia :'D_

_**renesmeejacob(): **jejeje yo tambien prefiero a Taylor xD oww muchas gracias por tus comentarios :'D me haz hecho muy feliz :D no importa comenta cuando quieras :D no te obligo a comentar siempre... pero si quieres puedes xD Jajajaja ya se casi no hay historias donde incluyan a Renesmee en el triangulo amoroso.. bueno ya no seria triangulo xD seria cuadrado :P _

_Nos vemos!_

_Mochis :D_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:La saga es de la magnifica Stephanie Meyer, yo solo me divierto con sus personajes :D La trama es totalmente mia, sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:Hace ya 5 años que te conozco y ahora estamos aquí, en nuestro momento. Cerré mis ojos y pude recordar la primera vez que te vi...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Renesme POV<em>**

No crean que duré más de un año en estado zombie, por la muerte de Bree, lo que pasó después fue algo que me cambió la vida por completo…

**_Flash Back_**

_Una semana después deje de vivir en el apartamento de Diego, y tenía muchas cosas en las cuales ponerme a corriente, y la principal y la que más me preocupaba era la universidad, ya que luego los maestros se emocionan demasiado con los proyectos, apuntes tareas, etc etc. Pero al menos se que me van a dar un poco de tolerancia por el asunto de Bree-suspire- Iba a extrañarla demasiado, pero basta ya, hay que continuar con la vida. Ya me puse triste por una semana, ya es tiempo de seguir. _

_En ese momento la bocina de un camión interrumpió mis pensamientos. Es tiempo de la mudanza, pensé. Les dije que empacar a los señores, lo subieron, agarre unas cuantas cosas y me subí a mi moto para llegar a mi nuevo hogar._

_Pasaron alrededor de dos horas, en lo que llegamos y bajaron y me ayudaron a acomodar mis muebles, había sido agotadora, y por suerte había sido todo un éxito. Así que cuando termino decidí ir a caminar un rato al bello bosque que ahora rodeaba mi casa._

_En mi caminata, me puse a pensar sobre lo que iba a hacer para despejar un poco mi mente, como aprender sueco, ya que algún día visitare Suecia, entre muchas otras cosas. Pero la que predominó la mayoría del tiempo, era que me iba a sentir un tanto sola por la zona donde vivía. _

_Mucho tiempo estuve pensando si enserio había sido buena idea el mudarme al bosque, pensé en volverme a mudar al apartamento, pero justo cuando pensé eso una sensación de esperanza cagó por mi cabeza, haciendo que pensamientos positivos cruzaran por esta. _

_Caminé por mucho tiempo, viendo los alrededores, admirando todo, y tratando de hacerme familiarizar con lo que me rodeaba. De repente noté que había caminado demasiado, y que ya estaba muy lejos de casa, así que traté de volver, pero cuando traté, llegué a una laguna, que por cierto era muy hermosa._

_Creí estar sola, hasta que lo vi, después de casi una semana de no haberlo visto, seguía sintiendo exactamente lo mismo con que pasara delante de mí. Sentado en una roca y dándome la espalda, se encontraba Jacob Black. _

_De donde saqué el valor, no lo sé, pero poco a poco me fui acercando a él. Noté que se estaba cortando, lo cual me pareció extraño, e iba a seguir pensando el porqué haría esto hasta que vi que se iba a hacer otra cortada. Inmediatamente detuve su mano. El me volteo a ver con sus hermosos ojos chocolate y vi algo que nunca me espere ver en estos, tristeza y un poco de desesperación._

_Yo perfectamente sabía el color de sus ojos, pero esta vez, al tener los suyos muy fijos en los míos, una fuerte atracción hacia él apareció en mi. Fui completamente cautivada por sus ojos café. Y el rastro de tristeza que había visto hace unos momentos se desvaneció por completo._

_Con su mirada muy fija en la mía, nos quedamos en silencio por unos segundos. Supe que él no iba a romper el hielo, así que yo lo hice –No lo hagas-. _

**_Finish Flash Back_**

* * *

><p><em>Hao hermosas! <em>

_La edite un poquito y si es pequeño lo se :/ Perdonen si los ultimos caps han sido pequeñitos es que no tenia bien escrita esta parte :( _

_Es que desde este cap este este este empezaba originalmente mi historia y escribi los caps pasados como otra historia, peeerooo despues las junte porque se parecian demasiado :P _

_Muy bien gracias por toodo! Sabes que las amo verdad? oww yo se que sii! n.n Jajajaj ok que pasa conmmigo?_

_A COONTEESTAAAAR!_

_**amiga-dulce:** tu ser de nuevo! jajajaj tu review me dio mucha risa xD perdon que halla sido tan corto... supongo leiste la explicacion de arriba y eso lo dice todo :P y creeme no me aburriste para nada :P tmbn t quiero n.n _

**Paty4Hale:** _jajajaj sorpresa sorpresa! :D espero este cap te agrade mas :P es medio raro y pues puede que no tenga mucho sentido pero.. asi empezaba originalmente :P igual un abrazo y que te halla gustado :D_

_Mochis! :D_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:La saga es de la magnifica Stephanie Meyer, yo solo me divierto con sus personajes :D La trama es totalmente mia, sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:Hace ya 5 años que te conozco y ahora estamos aquí, en nuestro momento. Cerré mis ojos y pude recordar la primera vez que te vi...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Jake POV<em>**

¡Los odio, los odio a todos! ¡Odio mi vida! ¡Todo lo malo me pasa a mí! ¡¿Acaso yo podré ser feliz algún día?Ya no se qué hacer. Mi mejor amiga, mi amor platónico, la mujer más hermosa del mundo, se va a casar. Una noticia devastadora para mí. Lo peor de todo es que hoy, le iba a decir cuando la amaba. Mi vida es un asco.

Al parecer yo, Jacob Black, no soy el hombre para ella. No le gusta mi piel bronceada y cálida, ni mi cabello negro y lacio. Tampoco aprecia mis ojos negros, ni las sonrisas que le doy, todas y cada una de ellas demostrándole todo el amor que siento por ella. Mis bromas, consejos y ayudas. No, ella no toma en cuenta nada, para ella soy más que su Mejor amigo.

Bella prefiere a Edward Chupasangre Cullen, su prometido o si, leyeron bien, hoy le pidió matrimonio y para amargarme más la vida Eddie mi mejor amigo –nótese el sarcasmo- se lo pidió delante de mí. Yo huí lo más rápido que pude de la escena.

Decidí irme a mi lugar favorito para estar solo y sufrir un rato, la laguna. Era la parte del bosque que menos visitaban, siempre estaba sola, de vez en cuando, veías a un venado tomando agua, pero nada más.

Empecé a correr a todo lo que mis piernas me lo permitían para alejarme de la sociedad. Cheque en mi chamarra si ahí estaba mi navaja. Y efectivamente, ahí se encontraba.

Me quite mi ropa atrás de un árbol, ate mis shorts a mi pierna, guarde mi navaja ahí y empecé a correr.

Me transforme en lobo y corrí a la laguna, para mi suerte, nadie estaba transformado, así que no sabían lo que iba a hacer.

Después de correr unos kilómetros llegue a la laguna, y como siempre estaba vacía. Así que me transforme en humano y me puse mis shorts

Saque mi navaja de plata y me hice la primera cortada, no salió sangre, así que me iba a cortar otra vez.

Tenía la navaja en mi antebrazo, cuando una mano de mujer me detuvo. Volteé mi cabeza y entonces, vi esos hermosos ojos miel, me atraparon por completo y supe desde ese instante, que no era la gravedad lo que te mantenía aferrado a la Tierra, era ella.

Al verla por unos segundos, pude apreciar su belleza de pies a cabeza; y me encantó todo en ella. Su tez clara, sus hermosos y delgados labios rosados que tientan a probarlos, su pequeña y perfecta nariz, sus sonrojadas mejillas su largo y ondulado cabello cobrizo con destellos cafés, las curvas de su cuerpo, y sus largas y torneadas piernas que pude admirar gracias a que traía short. Esta hermosura, lleva como nombre Renesmee.

Por mucho tiempo permanecimos en silencio y a pesar de que yo quería decir algo, las palabras no me salían de la boca, es más, mis labios, ni siquiera se podían mover.

-No lo hagas- rompió el silencio con su melodiosa voz.

-No lo hare si te quedas conmigo Renesmee- ni siquiera había pensado las palabras, habían salido como por arte de magia.

-Claro- me dijo con una inmensa sonrisa y sentándose a mi lado.

-¿Qué te trae por acá?- pregunte para romper el hielo.

-¿Qué? A si, este, me acabo de mudar cerca de aquí – mencionó demasiado nerviosa y con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, lo que provoco que sintiera ternura.

Conversamos un rato y me enteré que tiene 18 años, al igual que yo, que era soltera, amaba correr, su color favorito era el rojizo y el negro, amaba la playa, y que recientemente había perdido a su mejor amiga. Obviamente, eso ya lo sabía, en la escuela lo han estado mencionando demasiado, pero, siento que al contarme esto, se desahogó un poco.

Duramos varias horas platicando, hasta que calló el atardecer, lo estábamos admirando, sentados en una roca que se ubicaba en la laguna, cuando de pronto, la escuché hablar.

-Se que puede ser inapropiado pero, ¿Por qué te estabas cortando?- me dejo helado ya que no sabía que decirle. Así que me quede callado, viendo el atardecer. -Perdón, no quería hacerte enojar- dijo Renesmee tiernamente, pero antes de que siguiera la interrumpí.

-No es solo que no sé qué decir- suspiré- Si te lo diré Nessie, te lo prometo, pero hoy no.-le tomé la mano.

-¿Nessie?- preguntó. Me sorprendió que no quitara su mano.

-si, Renesmee suena muy duro, así que inventé el apodo Nessie, ¿si te puedo decir de esa manera?-

-Claro me gusta mucho.- Sonrió y me dejó paralizado.

-Eres muy hermosa- dije al fin.

Esto provoco que un sonrojo se formara en sus mejillas. Se veía tan tierna sonrojada, que no pude evitar tomar su cara y suavemente girarla hacia mí. Poco a poco me fui acercando a sus labios, hasta finalmente junte los míos con los suyos. Cerré mis ojos y disfruté el momento.

La de ojos color miel, me correspondió enseguida. El beso duro unos segundos, que para mí, fueron eternos. Me separé de ella y la voltee a ver a los ojos. Enseguida me volvió a besar. Cosa que me sorprendió y disfrute demasiado.

-Nessie, sé que es demasiado pronto, pero desde que vi tus ojos miel, me has dado razones para vivir, te has vuelto mi vida entera, y no me importa nada, más que tus ojos se dirijan hacia mí. Yo presiento que este beso significa lo mismo para ti que para mí, así que quiero preguntarte ¿Quisieras ser mi novia?- trate de ser lo más romántico y tierno que pude. Al decir estas palabras, estábamos tomados de la mano.

La pelirroja me miró, después miro nuestras manos entrelazadas y me beso. Cada vez que juntábamos nuestros labios era mágico, amaba la sensación de sus labios junto con los míos. Duramos alrededor de un minuto besándonos. Se separó de mí, me volteó a ver a los ojos y me dijo- Si, quiero ser tu novia, desde que vi tus hermosos ojos, me sentí protegida y en confianza.- Las palabras que salieron de su boca, me hicieron inmensamente feliz, así que una vez más, la bese.

El tiempo transcurrió, y la luna ocupo su lugar en el cielo, así que tomados de la mano, caminamos a la playa, ya que ambos vivíamos cerca de esta. Llegamos a la playa, y caminamos descalzos en la arena, platicando de temas sin importancia. Hasta que a Nessie se le ocurrió una idea.

-¡Corramos hasta las rocas a ver quién gana!-. Dijo con emoción

-A la cuenta de tres- Respondí en modo de afirmación.

-Una- dijo viéndome.

-Dos- dije y ambos tomamos posiciones para correr

-¡Tres!- gritamos ambos y mi novia salió corriendo, mientras yo trotaba detrás de ella, para admirar su manera de correr.

Antes de llegar a las rocas, aumenté mi velocidad, la alcancé y la abracé por la cintura, provocando que ambos cayéramos en la arena. Rodamos hasta que ella quedo encima de mí y nos empezamos a besar.

De repente, escuche voces, las cuales no reconocí, pero gritaban mi nombre a la distancia. –Jake- se escuchaba como un susurro gracias a la lejanía. Eran voces masculinas y femeninas. No le di importancia y seguí besando Nessie.

Nos besamos, hasta que ella se separó de mi preguntándome -¿Escuchaste eso?-.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunte confundido

-Alguien está gritando tu nombre, escucha- Cuando dijo esto ambos guardamos silencio, entonces escuche -¡Jacob!- Entonces pude reconocer la voz, era la voz de Bella. –Vez, alguien te está llamando- dijo Nessie un tanto ¿Celosa?

Yo como no estaba interesado por la presencia de la castaña pude contestarle que no importaba que me estuviera llamando, que pronto nos encontraría. No quería molestarme en ir a buscarla.

Nos seguimos besando, hasta que escuche unos gritos diferentes. -¡Jacob!- era la voz de Sam. –Esa es otra voz- dijo mi amada.

-Es la de un amigo- le explique a Ness.

-Ya son dos, deberíamos de ir, ambos se escuchan preocupados.- dijo tiernamente.

-Está bien- ambos nos pusimos de pie, nos sacudimos la arena y entrelazamos nuestras manos para caminar.

-¡Jacob!- escuche nuevamente gritar a Sam-

-¡Aquí estoy Sam!- contesté para que ya no se preocupara.

Sam llegó corriendo, muy preocupado -¡¿Dónde estabas! Te hemos buscado todo el día.-

-Estaba en la Laguna- le conteste. –Por cierto, ella es Renesmee- dije señalándola.

-Oh perdón Renesmee, estaba muy preocupado por Jacob, mucho gusto, me llamo Sam- estiro su mano y Nessie la tomó para estrecharla.

-Un placer Sam, y por favor, dime Nessie, o Ness- yo sonreí al saber que le había gustado el apodo que le había puesto.

Soltaron sus manos y luego Sam marcó un número. No presté atención a quien le hablaba, solo abrace a Ness por la cintura, baje mi cabeza a la altura de su hombro y aspire su delicioso olor a vainilla y le empecé a dar pequeños besos en su cuello, provocando que su hermosa risa sonara.

-Me haces cosquillas- dijo entre risas

-Lose, pero me encanta tu risa- le conteste. Nessie se volteó para que ambos quedáramos de frente y mirándome a los ojos me dijo –Te amo Jake- yo, bese sus pequeños y rosados labios, y con una sonrisa le contesté –Yo te amo más mi pequeña- Renesmee se sonrojó y me dedico una de sus hermosas y blancas sonrisas en ese momento, Sam colgó el teléfono y se dirigió hacia mí. -¿Ya le contaste?- pregunto serio.

-No, aún no.-

-Te sugiero le digas pronto. Por cierto, los invito a cenar a casa de Emily- dijo Sam. –Ella es mi novia- agregó El, ya que la pelirroja, se había quedado con una cara de duda. –Bueno, yo me voy adelantando, los veo halla-.

Sam se fue corriendo hacia el bosque dejándonos solos. -¿Qué es lo que me tienes que contar?- pregunto mí amada después de unos momentos.

-Es algo… difícil de explicar, siento que si te lo explico y no te lo muestro no me vas a creer-

-Pues, enséñame- Lo pensé por unos momentos, ya que no sabía cómo reaccionaría, que tal si, se asustaba y salía corriendo, o algo peor. Para no desanimarme más deje de pensar en las consecuencias, así que le dije a mi amor, que me esperara. Corrí a un arbusto, me quite mis shorts y me transforme en un lobo de aproximadamente 2 metros, color rojizo y con ojos negro intenso.

Salí de ahí y me dirigí a ella. Su mirada era de asombro y ternura. Yo no sabía que esperar de ella, así que solo me quede delante de ella, sentado en mis patas traseras. Ella, poco a poco fue levantando su mano hasta que me acarició detrás de mi oreja, su caricia hiso que mis ojos se cerraran y que lentamente, fuera bajando hasta quedar acostado. Se escucho su melodiosa risa, -Pareces un cachorrito- dijo con ternura, yo abrí mis ojos y me encontré con su mirada color miel, que me decía lo mucho que me amaba.

Pronto ella dejó de acariciarme y se recargó en mi lomo. Sus ojos se fueron cerrando hasta que se quedó dormida. Me quedé admirando su rostro, que reflejaba tranquilidad, hasta que recordé lo de la cena en casa de Emily. Aproveche a que Nessie estaba dormida para transformarme en humano y ponerme mis shorts, trate de ser lo más cuidadoso posible para no despertarla y así fue. Cuando ya estaba listo para irme, la cargué en mis brazos y nos dirigimos a casa de Emily, la cual, se encontraba cerca de donde estábamos.

Cuando llegue, Ren ya se había despertado por el movimiento. Así que delicadamente, la fui bajando, hasta que sus pies tocaron tierra. Nos tomamos de la mano y nos dirigimos al portón de Emily.

Al abrirse la puerta nos encontramos con Bella -¡Hola Jake!- me dijo animadamente. Yo estaba sorprendido, no esperaba encontrarla ahí –Buenas noches Bella- contesté secamente y entré a casa de Emily.

Sentí como mi novia se tensó cuando vio a toda la manada, así que apreté su mano para que ella supiera que estaría ahí con ella –Hola- dijo mi novia tímidamente y con un bello e intenso sonrojo en sus mejillas

-¡Hasta que al fin llegan!- ¿Y porque no me sorprende que Paul haya dicho eso?

-Sí, perdón por la tardanza. Por cierto, ella es Renesmee mi novia- al decir esto, montes de ojos se nos quedaron viendo bastante asombrados.

* * *

><p><em>Hao hermosas! <em>

_Se que es mucho drama pero ya saben la historia empezaba diferente y no queria cambiar eso :P _

_Espero esten felices este capi es mas largo :P iba a actualizar antes y el cap iba a ser mas corto pero surgieron unos inconvenientes y pues gracias a eso les traigo malas noticias :/_

_Voy a tardar mas actualizando porque tengo dilemas conmigo y pues se podria decir que la inspiración salio corriendo y no tendre listo un cap dentro de poco. Espero que esto se me quite pronto y pueda actualizar créanme que no queria esto pero asi es la vida en Fanfiction encerio encerio perdon :( _

_Tratare de recompensarlas dandoles capitulos mas largos y muy bien escritos. No me odien :( yo las amo mucho :( _

_A COONTEESTAAAAR!_

_**amiga-dulce:** Owww yo no he podido ver lo de amanecer por todo lo que me ha pasado :( crees que me puedas mandar el link? ES MIII TAY! ya tiene 20 añotes n.n Jejejje que bien que hallas amado el capitulo :P Esta cap es mas larguito espero te guste :P Jejjeje sii ya te acepte y hablamos :P Tqro igual n.n nos vemos :D _

**_Mochis! :D [no me odien encerio!]_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:La saga es de la magnifica Stephanie Meyer, yo solo me divierto con sus personajes :D La trama es totalmente mia, sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:Hace ya 5 años que te conozco y ahora estamos aquí, en nuestro momento. Cerré mis ojos y pude recordar la primera vez que te vi...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Renesmee POV<em>**

Todo el primer día como novia de Jake, había sido como si lleváramos toda una vida entera conociéndonos Vivimos momentos, demasiado hermosos… y vergonzosos cabe decir.

**_Flash back_**

_El tal Sam, se fue corriendo hacia el bosque dejándonos a mi novio y a mi solos, pronto me surgió una duda ¿Qué quiso decir el bronceado con el "¿Ya le contaste?" -¿Qué es lo que me tienes que contar?- le pregunte a Jake._

_-Es algo… difícil de explicar, siento que si te lo explico y no te lo muestro no me vas a creer- mi novio se rascó la nuca en señal de duda_

_-Pues, enséñame- dije más decidida que nunca y poniendo mis manos sobre mis caderas. Al parecer mi novio lo pensó por un instante antes de voltear a nuestro alrededor y salir corriendo en dirección a un arbusto. _

_Yo espere pacientemente, y cuando finalmente dos minutos trascurrieron, en mi dirección se dirigía un lobo de unos 2 metros de altura, si no es que más, y de pelaje color rojizo. Lo vi con demasiado asombro, ya que nunca me espere esto, ¿¡Mi novio un jodidamente hermoso lobo? _

_Me quede en estado de shock por no sé cuánto tiempo, después voltee a ver a la cosa hermosa sentado en cuatro patas delante de mí y no pude evitar, acariciar la oreja de mi Jake. Como me lo esperaba, su pelaje era demasiado suave, era como tocar una nube o un algodón de azúcar. _

_No paso mucho tiempo de que yo empecé a acariciar a mi novio, cuando este empezó a cerrar sus ojos lentamente, dando el aspecto de un hermoso lobezno. Lo elogié diciéndole lo tierno que se veía de ese modo y me volteó a ver con sus intensos ojos negros, llenándome de amor. _

_Estuvimos juntos por mucho tiempo mientras él se encontraba en su manera lobuna, tanto que me quedé dormida, y al despertar – además de que se notaba que habían pasado ya unas horas de que el Sol se había escondido completamente- me llevaba cargando en su forma humana, en dirección a una casa que supuse era la de Sam. Pedí que me bajara de sus brazos y tomados de la mano nos dirigimos a la puerta._

_Una chava_, _de aproximadamente 19 años, con una tez my blanca, cabello castaño, pequeños ojos y labios rosados, abrió la puerta. Ella mostró una blanca sonrisa y saludó -¡Hola Jake!- le dijo a mi novio. _

_Creí que la susodicha era Emily, pero me sorprendí demasiado al escuchar a mi novio decir un "Buenas noches Bella" y jalarme rápidamente al interior de la casa, sin siquiera darme tiempo de saludar._

_Montones de dudas empezaron a rondar por mi cabeza al notar la actitud de Jacob, incluso, reprimí unas enormes ganas de regañarlo por lo mal educado que había sido._

_Estaba a punto de preguntar quién era la castaña de la puerta, cuando me percate de que en el comedor había demasiadas personas hablando tranquilamente, lo cual me puso muy nerviosa, mi novio al darse cuenta apretó ligeramente mi mano –Hola- dije tímidamente a todos los presentes._

_-¡Hasta que al fin llegan!- un chico muy alto, con camiseta blanca, facciones muy masculinas, piel rojiza aun más que la de Jake y cabello castaño y corto gritó ese diálogo._

_-Sí, perdón por la tardanza- mi novio se despeino su cabello -Por cierto, ella es Renesmee mi novia- regalo a todo nuestro público una sonrisa torcida y sentí como la mirada de todo el mundo se clavó en mi. De repente sentí mucho calor._

_-¡Bienvenida a la manada!- extendiendo los brazos y parado se encontraba el que parecía más joven de todos –Por cierto soy Seth, un placer conocerte Resem..Remese…Rensm…- me reí antes de contestar_

_-Es Renesmee, pero puedes decirme Nessie- le mostré una de las sonrisas más amigables que pude. _

_-Bueno, espero tu y Jake se comporten mientras estén juntos ehh- voltee a ver al altote que había dicho eso y me sonroje completamente._

_-No vaya a ser que su amigo se ponga feliz. Si sabes de lo que hablo- empezó a mover sus cejas sugestivamente, sentí mucho más calor en mis mejillas mientras entraba en estado de shock y todos los hombres comenzaban a reír, las mujeres solo se limitaron a rodar los ojos._

_-¿¡Embry, Quil, qué rayos fue eso?- dijo mi novio subiendo la voz y temblando ligeramente, yo apreté su mano y paró._

_-No les hagas caso- me dijo una chava que tenía una cicatriz desde su ojo hasta su mentón –Solo están celosos de que Jake si tenga a alguien que…- _

_-¡Ahora si Paul! ¡Ya es suficiente!- mi novio me soltó la mano y corrió por el moreno. Estaba a punto de golpearlo cuando llego Sam._

_-Paul, Jacob, basta- dijo con su voz firme pero serena._

_-¡El empezó!- comenzó a decir Paul en su defensa; mi novio y las mujeres se limitaron a rodar los ojos, mientras los hombres comenzaron a reír. Yo me quede en shock ¡Ni siquiera sabía que estaba pasando!_

_-¿Qué-Qué paso?- le pregunté a mi novio_

_-Nada- dijo muy serio_

_-Lo que pasa- comenzó Paul -es que tu novio es una nena y no soporta las bromas-. Eso me dejo aun más extrañada ¿Qué broma dijo él?_

_-Lobos telepáticos ¿Recuerdas?- dijo una chava de ojos grandes y café con cabello lacio y negro -Por cierto, soy Kim. Novia de Jared- cuando menciono lo ultimo camino hacia el susodicho y le tomó su mano con un enorme sonrisa es su rostro. Este, se limito a un simple hola y para ambos respondí con una sonrisa. _

_-Que buenas impresiones dan muchachos- esta vez hablo otra chava que se encontraba ahí, tenía el cabello corto, ojos café claro y una tez bronceada. Me volteó a ver –Hola soy Leah, hermana de Seth-_

_-No me dejaron presentarme hace unos momentos- hablo la chica de la cicatriz- Soy Emily, novia de Sam-. _

_-Yo soy Paul, pero creo que de eso ya te diste cuenta- me sonrió de manera torcida –Y estoy soltero, cuando te aburras de Jacob…- escuche a mi novio gruñir, antes de que una nueva pelea surgiera otro más se presentó._

_-Soy Quil, Quil Atearra- me dio una gran y blanca sonrisa _

_-Y yo soy Embry- el igualmente me regaló una sonrisa y a ambos se las correspondí. _

_-Yo… yo soy Bella Swan- hablo la chava que nos había recibido a Jake y a mí en la puerta. Mi novio se tenso a mi lado y apreté su mano para que se relajara, me volteo a ver y me sonrió. Cuando note que ya nadie más faltaba para presentarse dije un alegre "Hola a todos"._

_Después de unos minutos, nos dirigimos a la mesa para empezar a cenar. Nunca me espere ver tanta comida, a pesar de que éramos muchos, era una exageración la cantidad de comida que estaba ahí. Emily había cocinado de más. Empezamos cenar y pude percatar, aun que la verdad solo un ciego no podría notar eso, que los hombres no comían, ¡Tragaban! Al parecer solo iba a sobrar poca comida de la que había preparado Emily._

_Gran error el mío, sobraba una pieza de pollo y todos los hombres se estaban peleando por ella. Sin duda había sido de las cenas más entretenidas de mi vida. Al terminar de cenar, limpiar la mesa y fregar los trastes, nos sentamos en el sofá y comenzamos una plática entre todos, la mayoría de las preguntas iban en relación a Jake y a mí, y claro las insinuaciones sobre lo que creen que haremos no se hicieron esperar, haciendo que rompiera mi record en sonrojos. _

_-¿Siempre te sonrojas?- me pregunto… si no mal recuerdo Embry_

_Voltee a ver a mi novio y el tenía una enorme sonrisa -¿Por qué?- _

_-¿En serio preguntas eso? No has estado más de 1 hora aquí y ya son mínimos, 20 veces que te sonrojas-_

_-¡Embry!- lo regaño Quil – ¡Se más realista! Yo digo que mínimo unas 50 veces- todos comenzaron a reír, y ahora ya llevaba por lo menos 51 veces sonrojada en esta hora. _

_-Valla, has roto el record de Bella- dijo el lobo más joven, Seth._

_-¡Wow! ¡Es cierto! ¡Nessie le gano en sonrojos a Bella!- voltee a ver a la castaña y me volteó a ver a mi._

_-Perdona, creo que te he quitado tu titulo – dije riendo. Igualmente todos rieron a excepción de ella y mi novio. _

_-No hay problema- me dio una sonrisa, pero esta no llegaba a sus ojos y me dejó extrañada._

_-Ya es tarde- me susurro Jake al oído- Hay que irnos- finalizó dándome un beso en el cuello._

_-Está bien- le sonreí nos despedimos de todos y empezamos a caminar hacia mi casa tomados de las manos. _

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! He vuelto :D<strong>

**Si lo se tarde mucho... pero entiendan mi inspiración no me ayudo :( y a pesar de q trate de darles un capi mas largo no pude u.u esto es lo mejor q les tengo :( perdonenme :( **

**PD PARA TODAS: QUIEN LEÍA A LAMBSTOWN? YO ME PUSE TRISTE CUANDO ME ENTERE Q SE FUE :( AL MENOS SIGUE EN SI BLOG PERO... AUN ASI ME PUSE TRISTE :(**

**Bueno a contestar! :D**

**amiga-dulce: Priemero :P jejejejje que bien que hallas sonreido todo el cap :D esefue en los caps donde mas me inspire :P espero les halla agradado a todas :P segundo tj me dieron ganas de golpearme hasta q la ispiracion regresara pero no funcionaba u.u aun asi ya estoy un poco de regreso y ya estoy mejor :D Tercero ¨P Cuando quieras n.n**

**chico_cj_seddie: hermanito! que bien que te guste mi historia :D Nee nunca molestas :P y pues bueno eh aqui el cap :P**

**Nos vemos n.n **

**Mochis **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:La saga es de la magnifica Stephanie Meyer, yo solo me divierto con sus personajes :D La trama es totalmente mia, sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:Hace ya 5 años que te conozco y ahora estamos aquí, en nuestro momento. Cerré mis ojos y pude recordar la primera vez que te vi...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Jake Pov<em>**

Caminábamos en un cómodo silencio mientras, tomados de la mano, mi pequeño ángel nos dirigíamos a su casa.

-Jake- pronunció mi nombre y ambos nos detuvimos a la mitad del bosque

-¿Qué pasa amor?- vi esos hermosos ojos color miel que tanto me enloquecían y note que estaban un poquito cerrados.

-Tengo sueño- dijo sonrojándose nuevamente, definitivamente hoy era el día que se había sonrojado más. La mire con ternura y le di un beso en su frente, antes de cargarla en mis brazos y seguir caminando. Poco a poco sus ojos se fueron cerrando cada vez más hasta que se quedó completamente dormida.

Amaba verla así, tan relajada y tranquila, con su labio inferior ligeramente salido y el cabello en su cabello suelto alrededor de su cabeza, simple y completamente hermosa.

Gracias a mi desarrollado olfato pude llegar a su hogar fácilmente. Afuera se encontraba una _Harley Davidson _negra, me quede examinando su moto por tanto tiempo que no note cuando Ness se despertó.

-Bonita ¿No es cierto?- mi novia se bajo de mis brazos

-Sí, me encanta- dije con mi vista aun fija en su motocicleta

-No la había conducido en una semana- paso su mano por el asiento -Tenía miedo- al principio estuve confundido, pero luego recordé lo que había pasado la semana pasada y la envolví en mis brazos y ella rompió en llanto.

-Tranquila amor- le bese su cabeza -Estás bien-

-¡Pero fue mi culpa!- la atraje más hacia mi cuerpo –Yo tuve la idea de ir más rápido- paso sus pequeños y finos brazos alrededor de mi espalda.

-Amor- trate de llamar su atención, pero siguió con su cara recargada en mi pecho –Amor- Hice un intento más para que me volteara a ver, pero obtuve el mismo resultado –Mírame pequeña- me volteó a ver y casi se me rompe el alma, sus ojos estaban rojos y caían demasiadas lágrimas de sus ojos –No es tu culpa mi vida- le dije limpiando sus lagrimas con mis pulgares.

-Pero todo empezó por….- le di un beso en sus carnosos y rosados labios para que no continuara.

Nos fundimos en un beso de un minuto, y le trate de proyectar todo el amor que le tenía. Finalmente nos separamos y juntamos nuestras frentes -Fue un accidente, no tienes porque culparte- Note que iba a replicar una vez más pero me apresuré para que no lo hiciera –Linda casa eh, ¿Por qué no me invitas a pasar y preparamos algo juntos?-

-Tu… ¿Sabes cocinar?-¡Genial!, funciono.

-¡Pues claro que se cocinar!- le contesté a mi amada- Tuve que aprender a cocinar, ya que mi mamá no estaba con nosotros y mis hermanas eran un completo desastre, ¡Queman hasta el agua!-

- Al menos en algo nos parecemos tus hermanas y yo- la volteé a ver extrañado –O si, es difícil que yo cocine algo creo que mi especialidad es… Cereal con leche- ambos comenzamos a reír

-Bueno no te preocupes amor. Yo prepararé algo especialmente para ti- aun la abrazaba por la cintura así que le di un beso en su frente, ella me volteo a ver con una mezcla de amor y ternura y me beso en los labios.

Cada vez que nuestros labios se juntaban era tan mágico, lo delicada que era al besar, lo suave que eran sus labios, el constante movimiento de los suyos y los míos, todo eso ya lo tenía más que memorizado.

-Amor- le dije con sus labios aun sobre los míos

Ella finalmente se separa y levantó su cabeza para que me alcanzara a ver a los ojos –Mande-

-¿Si tienes comida para que te pueda preparar algo?-

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?- creo que el efecto de besarnos tenía mucha más eficacia en mi pequeño ángel –Ah claro, ya me acorde. Pues tengo los ingredientes necesarios para un sándwich o al menos eso creo-.

Aun que no era lo que yo le quería preparar a Nessie era lo único que estaba a nuestra disposición, y era muy tarde para ir a comprar los ingredientes o llevarla a cenar, además de que ella ya se veía demasiado cansada –Bien, hoy te prepararé un sándwich, pero después te lo compensaré- le di un pequeño beso en su mejilla.

-Bueno entremos- se soltó de mí, y se dirigió a la puerta, saco las llaves de su apartamento de sus shorts y pasamos.

Era una pequeña casa de dos pisos, en la cual había cajas por doquier, al igual que muchos muebles sin acomodar, la tomé de la mano e hice que se volteara hacia mí –Ponte cómoda, yo te prepararé algo y después veremos que hacer-.

-Está bien- me dijo mi novia, me sonrió y se volteó para subir las escaleras, pero antes de desaparecer por estas, se dio la vuelta –No me tardo- después siguió su camino

_-Si claro- _pensé y me puse a trabajar, recorrí toda su planta baja buscando la cocina y esta era de las únicas habitaciones en las cuales casi todo ya estaba acomodado y solo tenía pocas cajas, así que saqué los ingredientes necesarios para el sándwich y lo preparé.

Como terminé muy rápidamente y ella aun no bajaba, decidí ayudarle a acomodar unas cosas, empecé con la sala, le acomodé los muebles que estaban ahí, conecte todos los aparatos necesarios, como la DVD y televisión; y después de la caja de mudanza que decía "_Living"_ comencé a sacar los portarretratos y adornos que estaban dentro.

Justo cuando terminé mi cometido, escuche como mi amada bajaba por las escalaras –Jake, ¿Amor dónde estás?-.

-En la sala- contesté rápidamente al voltearme pude ver a mi novia con una pijama de camiseta de manga larga azul marino que tenía un pingüino en el centro y pantalón blanco. La pijama le quedaba ligeramente grande haciéndola ver aun más pequeña; se veía tan tierna de ese modo.

-Ya estoy- rompió el silencio en el cual me había quedado al verla así -¿Me tarde mucho?- entró a la habitación y su expresión cambio a una de total sorpresa- No tenías por que hacer esto-

-Claro que si, y hay una razón demasiado importante- caminé hacia ella y la tomé de la cintura –Lo hice por ti- y entonces la bese.

-Aww, eres tan tierno- Cuando nos separamos dijo eso.

-Ven, te tengo que dar tu cena-

-No soy una pequeña puedo yo ir por ella solo dime donde esta- su labio inferior sobresalió solo un poco en señal de un puchero y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho

-Nop- recalque la "P"- Yo te lo voy a dar- me volteó a ver y finalmente se dio por vencida.

-De acuerdo, pero después te devolveré el favor- descruzó los brazos la tomé de la mano y fuimos a la cocina.

Había hecho 6 sándwiches, tres para ella y tres para mí, pero no sabía si con eso era suficiente – ¿Está bien tres sándwiches para ti y tres para mí? Porque si no puedo hacer más-

-¿¡Qué?-exclamó Renesmee –Así está más que bien, realmente no sé si pueda comer dos sándwiches-.

-Oh claro, se me olvidaba que las mujeres comían menos. Bueno no te preocupes, yo me comeré los que no te puedas comer- le sonreí

Ella río antes de contestar –Esta bien amor-.

Nos sentamos en la mesa y nos pusimos a comer. No sabía si ella muy lento o yo comía demasiado rápido, ya que yo ya había terminado con mis tres sándwiches y ella llevaba solamente uno. La esperé pacientemente a que terminara, ya que si logró comerse los tres y después recogí los platos y los lavé.

-Eres un novio demasiado bueno ¿Lo sabías?- me dijo abrazándome por detrás

-Y tu una novia demasiado pequeña- dije burlándome un poco de su estatura recibiendo un pequeño golpe de su parte en mi brazo, el cual ni siquiera me había dolido

-No se vale, no te puedo pegar-

-Claro que puedes- me volteó a ver con una cara de ¿Es enserio? Y decidí cambiar el tema –Bueno, ¿Qué quieres hacer?-.

-Pues ya es un poco tarde, y tengo sueño- ¡_Genial funcionó de nuevo!_

-Bien, entonces llevaré a mi princesa a sus aposentos- la cargué y subí las escaleras con ella en brazos. Ya arriba, le tuve que preguntar hacia donde quedaba su cuarto

-Es la puerta del fondo- dijo sin dejar de jugar con la parte de atrás de mi cabello.

Entré y la deposite en su cama, la bese una vez más y estaba dispuesto a irme cuando ella me detuvo –Quédate otro rato- me miraba fijamente a los ojos, casi suplicándome y no pude resistirme a esos ojos color miel.

-Está bien- me senté en su cama y ella recargó su cabeza en mi pecho una parte de mí me decía no me quedara, pero cuando la volteé a ver nuevamente, ya estaba profundamente dormida y se veía tan hermosa que olvide por completo lo que estaba pensando, bese su frente y me quede dormido casi de inmediato. **  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hao!<strong>

**Lose, lose... Lo se, lo se... hummm como se escribe Lo se, o lose? alguien digame xD **

**Bno lo se xD me he tardado y y y talves no este bueno el cap y y y talves sea corto :S sorry es q ya tngo una idea pero la tngo q ligar y odio eso :S**

**bno ojala y les halla gustado :D**

**perdonen mi PESIMA ortografia :D**

**Nos vemos n.n **

**Mochis **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:La saga es de la magnifica Stephanie Meyer, yo solo me divierto con sus personajes :D La trama es totalmente mia, sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:Hace ya 5 años que te conozco y ahora estamos aquí, en nuestro momento. Cerré mis ojos y pude recordar la primera vez que te vi...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Jake POV<em>**

Me despertó un aullido, supuse que era Sam; así que traté de voltear a mi derecha para ver el reloj que tenía en mi mesa de noche, pero un pequeño peso encima de mi me lo evitó, volteé hacia abajo y vi a mi Nessie profundamente dormida recargada en mi pecho.

La mire por mucho tiempo, hasta que el aullido del alfa me alarmo nuevamente, obviamente estaba desesperado, pero, ¿Por qué habría de estarlo? Hoy no había nada…. -¡Oh demonios! ¡Se me olvido!- grité impulsivamente y al percatarme de lo que había hecho me tapé la boca y volteé a ver a mi ángel preocupado ya que no quería despertarla, ella seguía con su rostro sumamente relajado, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Había olvidado completamente que anoche me tocaba guardia. _-¡Mierda! ¡Sam ha de estar enojadísimo!_- Tenía que irme, y muy rápidamente, pero no quería despertar a Renesmee y mucho menos me quería alejar de su lado. Pensé varias maneras de alejarme de su lado pero no tenía la voluntad necesaria como para hacerlo.

Seguí pensando hasta que un tercer aullido resonó a la distancia. Más preocupado de lo que estaba hace unos momentos, pasé mi mano por la mejilla de Nessie y después por sus labios, y besé estos; la acomodé bien en la cama, la arropé y salí corriendo a máxima velocidad hacia el bosque.

Mientras corría me quité mi camiseta y en un torpe movimiento los shorts y los dejé en un arbusto y después me trasformé en el enorme lobo que era yo. Corrí hasta que llegué con todos.

Reunidos en círculo se encontraba la mayoría, Sam estaba sentado en sus patas traseras al centro del círculo y bufó un poco al verme pero no me dijo nada. Jared me volteó a ver y me dijo un simple hola, este se encontraba con Paul, que ni siquiera se molestó en voltear, junto a ellos se encontraba Leah igualmente sentada en sus patas traseras pero viendo el paisaje y Embry y Quil se acercaron a mí en el momento en que llegué a la reunión.

-_Hasta que al fin entras en fase- _comentó Quil

-_Sí, siento haberlos hecho esperar -_ me excuse evitando nombrar a mi novia en cualquier momento

_-Lo suponíamos, es por eso que te llamamos 10 minutos antes de todo-_ pensó Embry

-_¡Faltan 10 minutos! ¡Qué alivio!- _al parecer no había sido el único que se había levantado tarde, pero eso sí, era el único que no sabía de que hablaban.

-_Me alegra no haber sido el único que se levantó tarde-_ le comenté al pequeño lobo gris recién llegado, es decir a Seth

_-Es que Leah no me despertó-_ se tumbó en sus cuatro patas y recargó su cabeza en el suelo

_-¿Y de cuando a acá es mi trabajo despertarte cuando Sam nos habla?- _gruño la morena –_El único que no sabía era Jacob y todo por estar con su impronta-_

_-Tranquila hermanita. Era solo de broma. Además puede que haya olvidado lo que dijo Bella por conocer a Nessie-_

-_¿Puede ó lo olvidaste?-_

_-Basta ya, podrán tener su discusión entre hermanos en otro momento- _les interrumpió Sam –_Bien- se volteó a mi dirección –Estamos aquí porque ayer Bella nos vino a decir que uno de los Cullen, para ser más específico Carlise, nos quería hablar de algo muy importante hoy. Así que vamos a ir a la mansión Cullen **en paz**-_ Dijo fuerte y con voz de alfa, la cual rara vez usaba -_¿Entendieron?_- todos asentimos –Bien-.

-Una cosa más- empecé yo – ¿Quiénes nos van a recibir?-

-Jacob, no te vas a excusar con nada, vas a ir, quieras o no-

-¿Quiénes. Nos. Van. A. Recibir?-

Sam bufó antes de contestarme -Todos los Cullen Jake, si, todos incluyendo a Bella-

-_Oh, genial. Esto es simplemente genial- _me acosté en mis cuatro patas

_-Hora de marcharnos - _finalizó Sam y todos comenzamos a correr en la dirección correcta

_-¿Enserio tengo que ir Sam?-_ traté de convencerlo una vez más

-_Jacob-_ me dijo con una voz severa

-_Tan solo piénsalo, ¿Qué pasa si algún chupasangre se acerca a nuestro territorio? ¿Acaso los Cullen nos avisarían, o se preocuparían? Nosotros somos los que cuidamos La Push-_

El alfa pareció considerarlo un momento antes de contestarme –_Bien, ganaste Jake te puedes quedar- _me iba a poner a festejar, cuando Sam prosiguió –_Pero… Seth se quedará contigo- _

-¿_Yo por qué? A mi si me caen bien los Cullen- _cuando dijo eso todos frenaron y lo voltearon a ver raro –_Al menos ellos no dañan personas-_

-_El tiene un punto_- comenté para romper el silencio _–Seth tiene razón, él es de los únicos que podrían, si es necesario, entablar una conversación con cada uno de ellos y no habría problemas-_

_-Está bien. Seth tú te quedas-_ el aludido se puso a celebrar dando vueltas y aullando –_Leah…-_

_-¡Oh No! ¡Ni creas que me quedaré con Jacob! ¡Prefiero ir con los chupasangre un rato a quedarme con él!-_

_-¿¡Por qué hacen esto tan difícil!- _al parecer Sam ya se había exaltado

_-Yo me quedo con el-_ mi fiel amigo Embry caminó y se sentó alado de mi

_-¡Perfecto! ¡Vamos Embry!-_ nos dimos la vuelta y comenzamos a correr juntos

-_Bien sabes que hoy era un día tranquilo, usualmente los chupasangre atacan desde la mañana- _me dijo Embry

_-No quería ver a Bella-_ paramos juntos en el centro del bosque, a un kilometro se encontraba la casa de mi Nessie

-_Cada que Ren empezaba a hablar con ella era bastante raro- _se sentó en sus patas traseras

_-Lo sé, y no quiero que se cuenten cosas o frecuenten mucho- _me acosté sobre mis cuatro patas y recargue mi cabeza en la tierra pero veía hacia su dirección

_-¿Vas a alejarte de ella?-_

-_Es lo mejor-_ mi amigo asintió viéndome.

Nos quedamos en silencio, escuchando y admirando el bosque cuando de repente escuché como una puerta se cerraba. Embry y yo inmediatamente nos paramos y volteamos a nuestro alrededor, permanecimos en silencio, poco a poco fuimos escuchando como unos pasos se iban acercando a nosotros, pero no veíamos nada.

-¡Jacob Black!- asustado vi hacia abajo y me encontré con mi pequeño ángel con su pijama aún puesta y su ceño fruncido

_-Oh, problemas-_ me dije a mi mismo

-_Yo quiero ver esto_- mi compañero se sentó en sus cuatro patas y yo bufé.

Vi como el ceño de mi Ness se fruncía aún más –¡_Oh Mierda! ¿¡Qué he hecho!-_

* * *

><p><strong>Hola personas geniales en este mundo! :D<strong>

**Me agrada que les halla gustado el capi pasado n.n Me puse muuy feliz con sus reviews :D **

**Cuando hable de la ortografia me refería a la de mi comentario [osea a esto que escribo xD] en la historia no tengo faltas de ortografia porque Word checa la ortografia xD **

**Bno ya saben como siempre a contestar! :D**

**_Paty4Hale_: que bien que te hayan gustado como se comportan Jake y Ness n.n me puso muy feliz tu review :D**

**_amiga-dulce:_ Yeii! te hice amar lo cursi! Soy genial! xD es que lo hago asi porque siempre me imagine a Jake cuidando a Renesmee con su vida asi todo bonito xD **

**_.Girl:_ Gracias, gracias! me alagas! aisi xD que bien que tambien hayas amado este capitulito n.n Sabes por que puse lo de los sandwiches? Por que tenía hambre y se me antojó un subway pero Ness no tenia pan pra emparedado asi que me tuve que conformar con pan bimbo u.u xD Cuando pusiste you´re the only exception recorde la cancion xD **

_**angry-black:**_**Continuare subiendo no te preocupes n.n puede que tarde un poco, pero no demasiado y jamás abandonaré mi historia :D Que bien que te guste mi historia n.n**

_**chico-cj-seddie: **_**Hermanito! no recordaba tu review! no se xq no lo vi q bn que te halla gustado n.n esta vez ya te avice al actualizar :P**

**Enserio Mil gracias por sus reviews! :D**

**Mochis **


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:La saga es de la magnifica Stephanie Meyer, yo solo me divierto con sus personajes :D La trama es totalmente mia, sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:Hace ya 5 años que te conozco y ahora estamos aquí, en nuestro momento. Cerré mis ojos y pude recordar la primera vez que te vi...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Renesmee Pov<em>**

Esa mañana, había despertado muy feliz, ya que había soñado nuevamente; pero también fue mi primera pelea con Jacob.

**_Flash Back_**

_Me desperté feliz, después de tanto tiempo, había soñado algo bastante hermoso. Estaba en la laguna con mi novio mientras disfrutábamos de un hermoso día soleado y un picnick, teníamos todo tipo de comida y en bastantes cantidades. _

_Yo usaba un vestido blanco con un listón verde en el cetro que por atrás se juntaba en un moño un tanto grande; el vestido también tenía algunas flores verdes en la parte de debajo de este, mi cabello estaba suelto y no estaba peinado, así que mis ondas naturales caían por mi espalda, y como calzado portaba unas zapatillas un poco informales, con tacón y un moño en la parte delantera de color blanco. Mi novio usaba unos shorts de cuadros azules con rayas negras con una camiseta blanca y Vans blancos. _

_Se podía ver lo bien que la estábamos pasando a la distancia, estábamos juntos, sin preocupación alguna, y era un día perfecto, de repente yo me paré, me quité los tacones y comenzaba a correr en dirección contraria a la que estaba mi novio dejándolo muy extrañado. Tiempo después el reaccionaba, se paraba y me alcanzaba muy fácilmente; me tomaba de la cintura y me cargaba con un brazo, de manera que mis piernas quedaban alado de su cara, yo comenzaba a decirle que me bajara mientras él se reía. Finalmente me bajaba, me besaba delicadamente en los labios y terminaba mi sueño._

_Recordando una última vez lo hermoso que había sido la escena mental que tuve nuestra, me empecé a mover más, al hacer esto no sentí que alguien estuviera cerca de mí, así que fui abriendo mis ojos y volteé a la derecha; me encontré con el espacio desocupado. _

_-¿Dónde estará?- me dije mentalmente –Pues, dijo que le gustaba cocinar, puede estar en la cocina- me paré y me dirigí a la cocina. Como estaba segura de que él se encontraba ahí comencé a hablar antes de llegar a la habitación –Jake vuelve a la cama es muy temprano y hace frio- entre y no había nadie en la habitación._

_-¡Jake!- salí de la habitación y empecé a pasear por toda la planta de abajo -¿Dónde estás?- entraba y salía de cada una de las habitaciones –Oh, con que quieres jugar al escondite- solté una ricita torpe. _

_Continué buscando en la planta baja, pero no lo encontré, así que subí las escaleras y comencé a buscarlo. Entraba y salía de las habitaciones pero no había rastro de él en ninguna parte. Empezaba a preocuparme –Ok Jake, esto ya no es divertido. ¿Dónde estás?- corrí hacia las escaleras para bajar, salté los últimos tres escalones, y… Me torcí el tobillo -¡Mierda!- me senté y lo revisé, era un ligero esguince. Con cuidado me pare y seguí caminando, iba a ir por el botiquín de primeros auxilios cuando me di cuenta de que si Jacob hubiera estado en la casa, me habría ayudado a pararme, entonces me preocupe._

_-¡Jacob Black! ¡¿Estás en esta casa?- grité lo más fuerte que pude y como respuesta obtuve silencio. Enojada caminé directo a la puerta y cerré de un portazo._

_Ignorando el frío y el dolor en mi tobillo me puse a caminar, y a lo lejos pude apreciar dos lobos, uno se parecía bastante a Jake y el otro jamás lo había visto en mi vida. –Oh con que ahí estas- dije mentalmente _

_Mi camino continuó hacia ellos, ninguno de los dos de había percatado de mi presencia hasta que le grité a mi novio – ¡Jacob Black!- ambos lobos saltaron un poco, ya que los había espantado._

_Unos enormes ojos café fijaron su vista en mí, mientras que el otro lobo se sentaba en sus cuatro patas y poco después mi novio soltaba un bufido –Oh claro, y después de todo lo que me paso ahorita tú te molestas ¿No?- me dije mentalmente._

_-¡¿Se puede saber que haces aquí?- continué gritándole, sus orejas se agacharon y el poco a poco fue bajando hasta que estuvo sentado en sus cuatro patas - ¡¿Sabes lo asustada que estaba al no encontrarte en casa? Creí que estabas jugando así que te empecé a buscar ¡Pero no estabas en ningún lado de la casa! ¡Subí y baje escaleras corriendo! ¿¡Y qué crees? ¡Me torcí un tobillo! Entonces entendí que efectivamente, ¡No estabas en casa!- hice un énfasis en el no –Se que tal vez te llamaron tus amigos ¡Pero que van a hacer a las 7 de la mañana en el bosque!- le vi fijamente a los ojos –Al menos pudiste dejar un recado, o despertarme cuando te ibas a ir. Me preocupe demasiado por ti- le dije ya más calmada. Mantuve mi vista en el suelo por bastante tiempo._

_De repente sentí como unos fuertes brazos me rodeaban por mi cintura –Perdón preciosa- me distraje tanto que ni siquiera me di cuenta de cuando Jake se trasformó en humano y fue a ponerse sus shorts. Volteé hacia él y lo abracé –Prometo despertarte la próxima vez, por ti, y mi propio bien- comencé a reír en su pecho._

_-Perdona que me haya puesto así, y más delante de… amm ¿Quién es?- pregunté volteando en dirección a donde se supone estaría el otro lobo, pero no había nada._

_-Era yo- volteé hacia donde provenía la voz y vi a Embry_

_-Hola- dije emocionadamente y le dediqué una sonrisa –Espero que hayas disfrutado el espectáculo- solté una risita_

_-Créeme, fue bastante entretenido. Incluso logré que te enojaras más con Jacob- cruzó los brazos en su pecho. Lo volteé a ver confundido –Yo hice que bufara, y te enojaste más con el- se encogió de hombros _

_-Oh, perdón amor- me sonrojé ¡Bien ya regresemos a los sonrojos! ¡Perfecto! _

_-Solo porque te veías tierna enojada te perdono- me dio un beso en mi frente –Ahora regresemos a la casa, te tengo que checar el tobillo- me cargó en sus brazos_

_-Disculpa que arruine tus planes compañero pero… Sam nos dijo que CUIDARAMOS la reserva- levantó una ceja_

_-¿Cuánto quieres?- dijo mi novio rápidamente_

_-Que sean 20 dólares y me debes una- ambos asintieron con la cabeza y mi lobo favorito me llevo cargando hasta mi casa._

_Ya adentro me depositó en el sofá y me trajo el botiquín; saqué la pomada anti-inflamación y después me vendé el tobillo. Jake se quedó en silencio viendo cada una de mis acciones. Cuando terminé me ayudó a pararme y fuimos a mi habitación. _

_Nos sentamos en la cama y me recargué en su pecho -Te tengo una sorpresa- me besó los labios –Arréglate e iremos para allá- _

_-Amor, son las nueve, aún es muy temprano- se rió en mi cuello provocando que una pequeña corriente recorriera todo mi cuerpo._

_-Bien, dormiremos un rato más y después iremos ¿Está bien?- _

_-Es perfecto, mientras te mantengas a mi lado y no te vayas- lo abracé fuerte_

_-Bien- me acomodó en su pecho –Duerme mi pequeño ángel- No paso mucho tiempo cuando me dormí en los brazos de mi amado._

_Desperté y volteé a ver mi reloj, ese pequeño rato que habíamos dicho que íbamos a dormir se convirtió en tres largas horas. Me reí bajito y giré mi cara en dirección a mi novio, el seguía profundamente dormido, me incorporé un poco y le di un beso en sus labios –Buenos días amor- lo moví un poquito para que despertara, pero al parecer tenía el sueño un poquito pesado, y en lugar de levantarse se dio la vuelta completamente aplastándome. _

_Traté de salir, pero realmente es enorme –Jake- le llamé y le moví aún más fuerte el brazo –Amor- repetí mi acción y no conseguí nada -¡Jacob!- grité. El se despertó muy espantado y también un tanto desorientado –Buenos días amor- le sonreí –Serías tan amable de quitarte de encima de mí- _

_Fingió pensarlo un poco antes de contestar –No, estoy muy cómodo- _

_-Jacob- le dije riéndome y él cerró de nuevo sus ojos –Vas a matar a mi tobillo- _

_-Oh perdón amor- se quitó rápidamente –No te lastime ¿Verdad? Tu tobillo, ¿Está bien?- me dijo sumamente preocupado _

_-Ahora que no estás sobre mí estoy perfectamente- me reí un poquito –Hay que prepararnos, el ratito que dijimos que íbamos a dormir se convirtieron en tres horas-_

_-Bien, me iré a cambiar y bañar rápidamente a mi casa. Regreso en 30 minutos para llevarte a… Para mi sorpresa- _

_-¿A dónde vamos a ir?- pregunté curiosa_

_-Esa es la sorpresa, hermosa- se acercó a mí y me abrazó _

_-Vamos, dime- negó con la cabeza –Tengo que saber a dónde vamos a ir para saber que me tengo que poner- _

_Él pareció reconsiderarlo un poco antes de contestar –No te voy a decir- me sonrió –Solo ponte algo con lo que te sientas cómoda- me besó la mejilla –Regreso en 30 minutos- se separó de mí, abrió mi ventana y saltó _

_Inmediatamente corrí hacia esta completamente asustada -¡Jacob!- me asomé y lo vi parándose _

_Me dedicó una sonrisa burlona -¿Mande?- _

_-¡Tu grandísimo imbécil! ¡Casi me infartas!- este era uno de esos momentos en los que amaba no tener vecinos_

_Me sonrió descaradamente se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr –Te amo, nos vemos en 30 minutos- gritó antes de irse_

_-Oww no es encantador- me dije a mi misma y me quedé viendo como iba desapareciendo en el bosque –Espera… ¿¡Treinta minutos? ¡¿Acaso esta demente!- corrí a la ducha y regulé la temperatura del agua. Mientras esta se calentaba fui por mi toalla y regresé al baño. _

_Me duché en 25 minutos, solo me sobraban cinco para cambiarme, rápidamente me puse mi ropa interior y fui corriendo por uno de tantos shorts de mezclilla que tenía y me puse un top blanco y una camisa azul de cuadros arriba –Bien ahora solo falta saber que me voy a poner de calzado- fui tranquilamente a donde estaban mis zapatos cuando una voz me exaltó _

_-Espero que ya estés lista- me dijo Jacob desde la ventana _

_-Me asustaste… Otra vez ¿Quieres matarme hoy, no es cierto?- _

_-Jamás quisiera eso para ti. Pero no contestaste mi pregunta, ¿Ya estás lista?-_

_-Solo me pongo mis converse y ya- _

_-Está bien- se quedó sentado en la ventana mientras yo me puse mis calcetas y mis tenis azules_

_-Listo, ya podemos irnos- le sonreí_

_-Bien, acompáñame abajo-_

_-¿Está bien si bajamos por las escaleras?- me burlé de él, me sacó la lengua y tomados de la mano fuimos abajo _

_-Señorita, le molesta si nos vamos en mi moto- me dijo ya que estábamos afuera de la casa y yo ya había cerrado con llave._

_-Claro, de todos modos, dejé mis llaves adentro- volteé a mi alrededor, y no vi rastro de alguna moto –Bien caballero, y me podría decir ¿Dónde está su vehículo?- _

_Rió al ver que le seguí el juego – ¿Gusta caminar conmigo señorita? De ese modo podrá saber donde se encuentra mi motocicleta- me ofreció su codo_

_-Será un placer- le tomé el codo y fuimos a donde estaba mi ventana y ahí estaba su moto, era una BMW negra -¿Cómo es que usted, joven tiene esa moto?- _

_-Lo mismo me pregunto acerca de la suya señorita- me guiñó un ojo –Espere a las preguntas hasta el lugar a donde la voy a llevar a comer- se soltó de mí y me dio un casco – Ten- acto seguido el tomó uno y se lo puso, al igual que yo. Nos subimos a su moto y nos dirigimos a la carretera._

_-¿¡A dónde vamos?-le grité para que me pudiera escuchar en la carretera_

_-¡A Seattle!- me contestó de igual manera y yo me aferré más a su cintura_

_Hicimos un viaje de 130 minutos y llegamos a una plaza donde había varios lugares para comer; mi novio estacionó su moto y nos bajamos. _

_-Aún no sé cuál es tu comida favorita, así que te traje a escoger- me tomó de la mano –Vamos, llévame a donde quieras- _

_Chequé todo el lugar, y efectivamente, tenía de todo, y se me había antojado mi comida favorita, el sushi. Me dirigí al restaurante Sushito y pedí un Gohan especial y un rollo de camarón. Me dieron mi comida pagamos y tomé nuevamente la mano de mi novio_

_-Pediste muy poquito ¿No?- preguntó mi novio_

_-¿Para ti eso es poquito?- _

_-Solo ven a ver lo que yo voy a pedir- nos dirigimos a Subway _

_-Claro, solo tú te puedes comer un emparedado de 30 cm- le dije riéndome_

_-¿Quién dijo que solo voy a pedir uno?- yo lo mire bastante sorprendida. Fue a pedir su orden –Hola Ben ¿Cómo estás?-_

_-¡Jacob! Mi cliente favorito. Hace mucho que no venías por aquí ¿Trajiste a los muchachos?- ambos comenzaron a reír_

_-Te presento a mi novia, Renesmee- me jaló un poco para que me hiciera hacia adelante y gentilmente salude a Ben, me contestó de igual manera_

_-Entonces Jake, ¿Lo de siempre?- _

_-¡Pero por supuesto que sí!- le sonrió_

_-Bien, aguarda un momento- se volteó y sacó dos panes de orégano y parmesano, los abrió a ambos por la mitad y después los cortó en dos._

_-¿Te vas a comer dos de 30 cm?- le pregunté_

_-Más las papas, el refresco, y de postre, un helado- me sonrió. Si que comía bastante mi hombre_

_Aguardamos hasta que su orden estuviera lista, pagó y nos dirigimos a una de las mesas que estaban cerca de la fuente, escogimos una y comenzamos a disgustar nuestra comida. _

_-Así que, ¿Te gusta el sushi?- me preguntó mi novio tras haberse comido su primer sándwich_

_-Si- suspiré –Me recuerda a casa- _

_-¿A casa?- lo pensó un poco antes de contestar – ¿Vivías en Japón?- yo comencé a reír_

_-No- dije finalmente cuando pude parar –Soy de Suecia, famosos por su pescado- Jake me iba a interrumpir, pero continué- Y seguramente me vas a preguntar por qué no mejor como mariscos ¿No es cierto?- asintió con la cabeza –Me gusta mucho más el sushi- tomé un poco más de arroz y lo comí _

_- ¿Entonces hablas sueco?- asentí con mi cabeza mientras masticaba -¡Wow!- se metió una papa a la boca y yo comí más de mi arroz -¿Cómo se dice te amo en sueco?-_

_-Jag älskar dig- me salió naturalmente… y un tanto rápido _

_-Una manera un tanto fácil de decir ¿No?- mi novio levantó una ceja_

_Reí antes de contestar –Es mi idioma natal, bueno la mitad- _

_- ¿La mitad?-_

_-Sí. Mi mamá es sueca y mi papá es Ingles- ¿Combinación un tanto rara? No lo creo_

_-Pero… ¿No entonces al hablar tendrías un acento mucho más notorio?- _

_-Ya tengo tiempo viviendo aquí, pero antes mi acento era muy audible- reí un poco – ¡Bree siempre me molestaba con eso! ¡Era tan divertido! Al principio me hartaba, pero después me iba dando cuenta de que todo lo que decía era verdad, era… Era muy divertido- ambos guardamos silencio por un tiempo indefinido_

_-Me hubiera encantado escuchar tu acento- lo miré extrañada. Se encogió de hombros –Imagínate que divertido sería molestar a tu novia que además de que es pequeña tiene un acento diferente- Yo como toda una persona madura, le saqué la lengua, el hizo lo mismo y luego reímos. _

_-¿Y cómo son tus padres?- _

_-Mi mamá es completamente igual a mí, a excepción de sus ojos, son color azul, y su cabello, es castaño. Mi papá es alto, tiene ojos color miel, cabello más cobrizo que el mío, complexión… Definitivamente se vería como un palo alado de ti- ambos comenzamos a reír- Y pues, creo que eso es todo lo que puedo decir de mis padres- sonreí -¿Y cuándo podré conocer a mi suegro?- _

_Me regaló una sonrisa –Si quieres mañana… A, no. Tal vez tarde un poco en presentarte a mi papá- _

_-¿Por qué?- pregunté extrañada_

_-Anoche me tocaba vigilar el territorio, y se me olvido por quedarme contigo, y ahora supongo que Sam me va a hacer cuidarlo toda la semana- _

_-¿Vigilar el territorio de qué?-_

_-Oh, cierto, aún no te he contado verdad, puede que no me creas…-_

_-¡Vamos! ¿Qué cosa no te podré creer? ¡Eres un lobo de 2 metros! ¿Qué más puede haber? ¿Vampiros cerca de aquí? O aún mejor ¿Vampiros que conviven con humanos y toman sangre de animales?- comencé a reír y mi novio se quedó serio-¿Se puede eso?-_

* * *

><p><strong>Malotas casi no me dejaron reviews! <strong>

**Le contestare a la unica que me envió review :P**

_**amiga-dulce:**_** Oh sii! Te agrada mi historia! Espero que este cap ya sea un poco mas larguito... la verdad no se si lo fue pero espero que lo sea n.n Que tu mente bipolar no espere más! EL CAP YA ESTA AQUÍ!**

**Pues espero les guste este capitulo n.n Iba a ser un poquitin más largo pero me dije hey guarda un poco para el Jake Pov asi que aqui esta n.n **

**BLUE. STRAWBERRY. GIRL! COMO TE PROMETÍ LA IDEA QUE ME DISTE AHÍ ESTA! CUANDO DIJISTE SUBWAY EN LA CONVERSACION ESA IDEA ME SURGIO :D ESPERO HAYA SIDO DE TU AGRADO :)**

**Los amo!**

**Mochis **


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:La saga es de la magnifica Stephanie Meyer, yo solo me divierto con sus personajes :D La trama es totalmente mia, sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:Hace ya 5 años que te conozco y ahora estamos aquí, en nuestro momento. Cerré mis ojos y pude recordar la primera vez que te vi...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong><em>Lectoras, Renesmee ya no se apellida Steevens, como no me agradaba mucho el apellido pensé en uno Ingles y dije daaa! ¿¡Cómo se llamaba Edward? Masen! Bno ahora ella se llama Masen n.n<em>****

* * *

><p><strong><em>Jake Pov <em>**

-¡Vamos! ¿Qué cosa no te podré creer? ¡Eres un lobo de 2 metros! ¿Qué más puede haber? ¿Vampiros cerca de aquí? O aún mejor ¿Vampiros que conviven con humanos y toman sangre de animales?- y empezó a reír

-_¡¿Cómo pudo adivinar eso! Lo peor de todo… ¿¡Cómo se supone que le voy a explicar todo?-_ mi mente estaba hecha un completo desastre y permanecí en silencio. Ella lo notó y dejo de reír

-¿Se puede eso?- me miró con esos hermosos ojos color miel mostrándome su interés

Suspiré antes de contestarle –Si, es verdad-

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par antes de que me gritara -¡¿Qué?- varios pares de ojos curiosos nos voltearon a ver, y cuando mi Nessie percató esto bajo el volumen de su voz -Pero… Pero ¿Cómo es todo posible?-

-Tranquila amor, déjame explicarte- asintió ya mucho más calmada –Bien todo va a sonar muy irreal, pero es cierto- suspiré –Éstos vampiros, si pueden salir a la luz del Sol, nosotros nos encargamos de matar a los que entran a La Push-

-¿Qué pasa con los que están afuera de la reserva? ¿Por qué nunca he escuchado que esto sea realidad?...- mi novia iba a hacer una pregunta más pero la interrumpí

-Amor, respira- me reí un poco y ella se sonrojó -Ahorita te digo todo lo que yo sé y si quieres saber más vamos con Sam, o alguien más- le sonreí y ella me sonrió de regreso –Continuo. Los vampiros que están en las afueras de nuestro territorio, son pocos, y usualmente o vienen aquí y los eliminamos o se van. Nunca has escuchado de ellos, porque no se quienes los matan si no pasan desapercibidos-

-Oh- pensó un poco antes de formular una nueva pregunta -¿Hay vampiros cerca de aquí que convivan con humanos?-

-Sí, conozco un clan así, y viven muy cerca de aquí-

-¿Y por qué no los matan si son vampiros?-

-Mi bisabuelo, hizo un tratado con ellos cuando se enteraron de que no tomaban sangre humana, les dijeron que no los atacarían si ellos no mordían a alguna persona y no pueden pasar a nuestro territorio-

-Está bien- terminamos nuestra comida y fuimos a los votes de basura a tirarla.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar después de eso. Mi novia me sonrió tiernamente y se fue a sentar a la fuente que estaba a unos metros de distancia –Bueno- respondí sin ver el identificador de llamadas

-_¿¡Dónde estás?-_ me gritó Sam –_Los llamé desde hace rato, y solo vino Embry ¿Dónde estás?- _repitió

_-_Perdona Sam, es que estoy con Renesmee-

Bufó –_Te lo pasaré porque son tus primeros días con ella, pero me lo debes ¿Entendido?-_

-Sí, Sam- respondí como niño pequeño

Permanecimos unos cuantos segundos en silencio hasta que él lo rompió –_Necesito que vengas a casa de los Cullen-_

-¿¡Qué! ¿Por qué?- dije bastante molesto

_-Porque Bella pidió eso para decirnos lo que nos quiere decir, y como ayuda a toda la manada no vas a replicar, vendrás- _

Bufé molesto –Bien, pero con una condición-

-_Jacob…-_ no dejé que continuara

-Solo quiero que Nessie venga con nosotros. ¿Puede?- la volteé a ver y se encontraba viendo cómo caía el agua de la fuente

-_No sé si se lo tomen bien-_ mencionó nervioso

-Si no va ella, yo no voy- mi voz era firme

_-No tardes mucho-_ se rindió Sam

-De acuerdo- dije con mi voz normal, colgué el celular y fui con mi ángel -¿Qué crees?-

-¿Qué?- abrió los ojos y me volteó a ver rápidamente haciendo que comenzara a reír -¡Dime!- me empujó el brazo

-¿A eso lo llamas empujar?- la continué molestando un rato.

Nessie fingió estar enojada cruzó los brazos es su pecho y se dio la vuelta, dejándome ver su hermosa cabellera caer por su espalda. Me acerqué más hacia ella la abracé por detrás y le susurré en su oído –Si te digo ¿Me volteas a ver de nuevo con esos hermosos ojos color miel que tú tienes?- finalicé dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Ganaste esta vez Black- mi ángel dijo en broma y me volteo a ver

-Black 1, Masen 0- le dije riéndome y ella me sacó la lengua –Necesito ir con la manada, me habló Sam y me dijo que me necesitaba-

-Oh- su sonrisa decayó un poco y bajó la vista –Está bien, vamos a mi casa, de todos modos, creo que tenía cosas que hacer-

Con mi mano derecha levanté su barbilla para que me mirara -¿Quién dijo que tú no ibas?- le sonreí y me sonrió de vuelta. La vi fijamente a los ojos, haciéndola creer que la iba a besar, pero no lo hice, cuando Ren empezó a acercarse a mi me alejé y le extendí mi mano – ¿Nos vamos?- la tomó algo extrañada y cuando la jalé para que se pudiera levantar, le di un beso en sus labios –Creo que nos faltaba eso ¿No?- pronuncié cuando nos separamos

-Pero claro que si- me sonrió y tomados de la mano nos encaminamos a mi moto. Subimos y conduje a casa de Renesmee.

Llegue a la casa de mi pequeño y pelirrojo ángel, y estacioné mi moto en la entrada de su casa, junto a la suya.

-Creí que íbamos con la manada- comentó la mujer más hermosa del mundo, que era mi novia

-Así es amor- me bajé de la moto y le ayude a ella –Pero vamos a ir a pie-

Parecía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento de la emoción que tenía por cualquiera que hubiese sido su pensamiento-¿¡Y te vas a convertir en un lobo!- Asentí con la cabeza -¡Sí!- gritó mi novia y se lanzó a mis brazos. La cargué por la cintura y empezamos a dar vueltas, mientras reíamos como vil niños pequeños.

-¡Jake! ¡Bájame!- intentó inútilmente Nessie llamar mi atención. Decidí molestarla un rato y rápidamente la cargué de manera que ella quedara recargada en uno de mis hombros – ¡Ahhh! - soltó un gritito ahogado por la rapidéz de mi movimiento – ¡Jacob!- había un _"ligero"_ toque de enojo en su voz

-¿Mande?- traté de hacerme el desentendido

-Bájame- dijo con una voz muy firme

Fingí pensarlo un poco –Mmmm, está bien- la bajé y me miraba con su ceño fruncido –No te enojes amor- le bese la frente –Estaba jugando nada más-

Su expresión no cambió en ningún momento. Después de unos segundos ella se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, dejándome extrañado. Al ella notar que no la estaba siguiendo habló – Vamos, camina, tenemos que llegar con la manada- cuando finalizó de decir eso, siguió caminando y yo la traté de alcanzar.

Iba justamente detrás de ella, cuando se giró rápidamente, dejándome sin tiempo para detenerme y se estrelló contra mi pecho. Estaba a punto de caerse pero detuve su caída abrazándola por la cintura. Ella en ese momento me vio a los ojos y después se lanzó a mis labios -¿Eh quedado perdonado?-

Nessie rió antes de contestarme- Nunca podría enojarme contigo- me sonrió

La miré confundido antes de contestar –Pero hace rato…-

-Quería ver que tan bien actuaba- me tomó la mano y comenzamos a caminar. Permanecimos en silencio hasta que ella lo rompió- Jake- me llamó

-Dime- la volteé a ver

-Black 1, Masen 1- me guiño un ojo y se volteó

-_Oh ¿Con que era eso eh pequeña? Ya verás mi venganza- _

Caminamos hacia la casa Cullen con mucha calma mientras platicábamos sobre cosas al azar, hasta que llegamos estábamos a punto de llegar a la casa, ya podía escuchar el murmullo de los pensamientos de los chicos.

-Amor, tengo que convertirme en lobo-

-Pues hazlo- me dedico una sonrisa

-¿Estás segura?- levanté mi ceja izquierda

Lo dudo un momento antes de contestar –Ammm, sí. ¿Por qué no?-

-Porque me tengo que quitar los pantalones para poder convertirme-

-Oh… Perdón- se sonrojó

-¿Por qué te disculpas?- le pregunté a mi novia

-No lo sé- respondió mirando al piso

Me volteé hacia ella, levanté su barbilla y besé sus labios –Espérame aquí- Mi novia asintió con la cabeza.

Giré mi cuerpo y fui a uno de los árboles que estaban por los alrededores. Me quite la camiseta, los shorts y mi tennis; y desúés me convertí en licántropo. Con mi hocico oculté mis cosas en una de las ramas de los árboles y después me encaminé hacia Nessie corriendo un poco.

Fue entonces cuando un vampiro, para ser más específico, una Cullen pequeñita, tomó a mi novia de la cintura, la cargó y corrió. Yo gruñí y traté de seguir al duende, pero el que era casi como un oso me derribó.

Lancé por los aires al Cullen mastodonte y corrí tras la duende mientras escuchaba a mi novia gritar

-¿¡Quién coño eres?- le iba pegando en la espalda – ¡Bájame maldita enana!-

-¿¡_Jacob ahora que hiciste?-_ Sam se unió a mi persecución por la Cullen

-_No tengo la más mínima idea. Llegué me fui a un árbol me convertí y cuando iba con Renesmee ¡La enana se la secuestró y el mastodonte me tacleo!-_

_-_Jacob- me detuve; era Edward, el seguramente escuchó nuestra conversación - ¿No la ibas a atacar?

-_¿¡Cómo crees que la voy a atacar?- _

-Muy bien, perdona todo- volteó hacia donde estaba la vampira, ya toda la manada la estaba rodeando mientras gruñían, no tenía escapatoria -¡Alice!- la susodicha volteó hacia su hermano –Cometiste un error, el no planeaba atacarla-

-¿Ah no?- preguntó confundida

-¡Pero claro que no!- le gritó mi novia -Ahora por milésima vez… ¡Bájame!- la duende le hizo caso y después le sonrió. Para eso, toda la manada se había dispersado y estaban de un lado del bosque, mientras que los Cullen, incluyendo a Bella, se encontraban en el lado opuesto.

Antes de que mi novia corriera hacia mí le lanzó a la duende una mirada de _Muérete _que provocó que soltara un intento de risa.

Llegó a mi lado y nadie había pronunciado palabra alguna. Se acercó a mi oreja y susurro -¿Qué carajo con la enana?- todos comenzaron a reír dejando a mi novia sumamente confundida

-¡Hey fue un error!- dijo Alice con el seño fruncido y los brazos cruzados

_-Bien, mi venganza al no haberle explicado todo a Ness salió genial- _sonreí internamente

-¿Por qué sonríes?- preguntó mi novia, Bella y la vampira Rubia odiosa, al mismo tiempo. Nessie volteó a ver a Bella y después a Rosalie; mi novia le sonrió como saludo, la chupasangre se volteó ignorándola. Dejando a Ness extrañada

Negué con la cabeza -_Black 2, Masen 1-_

-¿Por qué tienes un marcador con nuestros apellidos en la mente?- preguntó Edward

-¿Qué?- dijeron todos a la vez.

Bufé –_Edward_- le llamé mentalmente –_Me voy a cambiar para explicarle todo a todos-_

_-_Está bien, yo les digo- me di la vuelta mientras iba al árbol donde había dejado mis cosas. Me convertí en humano y me vestí

Cuando finalicé, camine hacia todos y me puse alado de mi pequeña –Bien, ahora si les puedo explicar todo-

-Si fueras tan amable- dijo uno de los vampiros, el rubio alto que esta con Alice, Jasper creo era su nombre.

-Bien; Cullens les presento a mi novia Renesmee- todos saludaron amablemente menos, la barbie –Amor- me volteé hacia ella –Ellos son los vampiros de los que te hablé hace rato y, una de las cosas que se me olvido decirte, es que tienen todos los sentidos súper desarrollados… Entonces escucharon lo que me dijiste-

-¿¡Qué?- mi novia se sonrojó a la vez que abría mucho los ojos – ¡Me pudiste haber avisado!- me trató de empujar y al ver que no logró nada se volteó

-¡Wow! ¡Esa humana tiene carácter! Por cierto soy Emmet- le sonrió mostrando los hoyuelos que tenía

-Hola Emmet- le sonrió amablemente – ¿Serías tan amable de presentarme a todos ya que mi novio es un imbécil y no lo ha hecho?-

-¡Uuuuh! ¡Que hasta tu novia te insulta!- volteé hacia Paul y levanté una ceja. Toda la manada ya se habían convertido en humanos

-Cállate- le respondí simplemente

-Bien- interrumpió nuestra pelea el mastodonte –Le haré caso a Resem…-

-No soy Reseme o como lo fueras a decir- mi ángel soltó una risita –Soy Renesmee, pero si se te hace más fácil recordar dime Nessie o Ness… o como se te ocurra- le sonrió nuevamente

-Perfecto, Porque tu nombre es como un trabalenguas- se volteó hacia su familia –La enana que te secuestró…-

-¡Ya dije que fue un error!- gritó la chupasangre mientras hacía un puchero

-¡No interrumpas Alice! Estoy en mi momento- Ren rió –Como ya escuchaste se llama Alice, el que está alado de ella, es su novio, su nombre es Jasper. La más sensual de todas las vampiras, que es mi novia, es Rosalie- ambas se voltearon a ver y esta le gruñó a mi novia – ¡Hey Rosie! Guarda esos gruñidos para la noche-

-Continuaré yo, o si no Emmet nunca va a terminar-

-Pero Carlise ¡Era mi momento!-

-Tú lo has dicho, era- se volteó a mi novia- Me presentaré como se debe, soy Carlise, y ella es mi esposa Esme- la tomó por la cintura –El chico de cabello cobrizo…-

-La que te salvó del secuestro de la duende-

-¡Emmet! ¡Ya dije que fue un error!- gritó nuevamente la pequeñita –Rosalie, hazme el favor-

-Claro- la ya mencionada le sonrió a su hermana y después le pegó en la cabeza a su enorme novio. Él se quejó después de eso

-Soy Edward- interrumpió la pelea el chupasangre –Un placer. Y ella es mi novia Be…-

-Se bien quien es- mi novia lo interrumpió –Ya había tenido el placer de conocerla. Bien, pues, hola a todos los Cullen-

-Oh, y a nosotros no nos saludas- fingió estar herido Embry

-Pero claro que si chicos- les sonrió –Hola-

-Bueno, aún tengo una duda. ¿Puedo preguntar si no es mucho molestar?- Esme se dirigió hacia mí. Asentí con la cabeza -¿A qué se refería Edward con que tenías sus apellidos con marcadores?-

-Ah, de eso, la verdad no estoy muy seguro, yo pensé en el marcador que llevo con mi novia sobre bromas que nos hacemos- volteé a ver a mi ángel –Por cierto, Black 2, Masen 1- le guiñe un ojo

-Ah, ¿Entonces por eso no me dijiste?- yo solo pude sonreír –Yo que tú me cuidaba Black, pagarás caro esta- se alejó un poco de mí

-¿También te apellidas Masen?- le preguntó Edward a Nessie

-Si- le sonrió

-¿Pero cómo? En E.U no es muy común ese apellido-

-Es porque no soy americana, tengo dos nacionalidades. Soy inglesa de parte de mi papá, de ahí mi apellido y sueca por mi mamá y por mi nacimiento ahí-

-¿¡Y porque no nos habías dicho?- reclamó Quil

-No tuve la oportunidad- Ren seguía distraída contestando algunas de las preguntas que le hacían tanto los Cullen como los de la Manada; así que pude hacer mi plan para que me perdonara.

Me fui acercando poco a poco a ella, la abracé por detrás, le di un beso en su mejilla y susurré en su oído –Me perdonas amor-

-Mmmm nop- marcó la p y nuevamente se alejó de mí

Me acerqué nuevamente a ella, y ahora, le di un beso en sus labios, me correspondió enseguida. Después de unos segundos y unos cuantos carraspeos de parte de los Cullen nos separamos –Amor- miré sus hermosos ojos color miel – ¿Podrías perdonarme?-

- ¡Vamos Renesmee! Ya perdónalo o vamos a tener que presenciar más escenitas como la pasada- _Bien hecho Paul mataste mi momento_

-Nop- se rió se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Embry –Por cierto- hizo una pausa –Aún me la debes- le sonreí y me correspondió

-Bueno- continuó Carlise –Ya que estamos todos aquí, Bella, ¿Ya puedo decirles a los Quiletes lo que está pasando?- la castaña asintió –Perfecto, bueno, estamos aquí porque Alice tuvo una visión, lo que pasa…- me perdí justo cuando el doctor comenzó a explicar, lo único que yo quería era estar a solas con mi novia y gracias a Bella tenía que estar aquí aburrido.

Hablando de ella, no la había volteado a ver desde que llegamos -_¿Qué estará haciendo?-_ me pregunté, entonces la volteé a ver y me miraba fijamente, y se veía un tanto molesta.

Como me asustó su mirada decidí voltear mi cabeza e ir hacia donde esta mi Nessie, mientras en mi mente pasaba mi otra oportunidad para que ella me perdonara.

Iba a medio camino, cuando de repente -¿Tu qué crees puede hacer la manada Jacob?-cierta castaña la cual había estado ignorando estropeó mi plan

-Ah… ¿Sobre qué?- las miradas que se posaban en mí iban desde burla, hasta enojo y confusión

-Sobre todo lo que he estado explicando estos minutos- Bella mostraba frustración en su voz

-Yo creo…- _Bien Black, bien ¿¡Ahora cómo saldrás de esta?_ –Que mejor le debes preguntar a Sam- sonreí y corté nuestro contacto visual mientras continuaba mi camino. No sé a quién debo agradecer, pero la ojicafé dejó de preguntarme cosas.

Llegué a donde estaba Renesmee, sin que ella lo notara, así que rápidamente la tomé de la cintura y le comencé a hacer cosquillas -¡No Jake!- se reía a carcajadas -¡Para! ¡Para!-

-¿Me perdonas si paro?- dejé de hacerle cosquillas para esperar su respuesta

-¡Jamás!- dijo dramáticamente mi novia

-Bien, entonces…-

-No, no… ¡No!- le continué haciendo cosquillas – ¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! ¡Te perdono!-

Le dejé de hacer cosquillas la giré hacia mí y la besé en los labios –Me agrada que me hayas perdonado- le sonreí

-No se vale hiciste trampa- la pelirroja hizo un puchero y cruzó sus brazos en su pecho

-Que tierna te ves cuando estás así- con mis palabras provoqué que se sonrojara –Oh, y una cosa más-

-¿Qué?- preguntó curiosa

Sonreí arrogantemente –Black 3, Masen 1-

-Ya verás mi venganza- susurró antes de abrazarme por la cintura

-Mira como tiem…-

-¡Hey ustedes dos! ¡Podrían por lo menos fingir que me ponen atención!- nos reclamó la novia humana del Cullen

-Bien, puedo fingir eso- la reté a pelear sin haberme dado cuenta ya que ella levantó una ceja

-Qué les parece si vamos adentro- sugirió la duende –Está a punto de llover, lo he visto- Todos asentimos y nos dirigimos al interior de la casa.

Antes de que yo entrara la castaña me detuvo por el brazo –Tenemos que hablar-

-¿Quién dice que quiero hablar contigo?- me hice el indiferente

-Será mejor que la acompañes Jacob- me amenazó Edward

-¿O si no qué?- contraataqué

-Jake, no lo hagas difícil, solo te pido una conversación, si tu cooperas, no será muy larga- rodé los ojos y salí de la casa

**_Renesmee POV_**

Donde vivían los Cullen no podía ser una casa, ¡Era gigantesca! Así que su nombre apropiado era mansión; entré a esta y estuve charlando con Embry, Quil, Seth y Emmet un pequeño rato, cuando de pronto; noté que mi novio no me había molestado en un buen rato. Lo busqué con la mirada y no pude verlo.

Iba a salir para ver si lo encontraba afuera, pero Edward me detuvo – ¿Gustas algo para comer o beber?-

-No gracias, comí no hace mucho- traté de seguir mi camino pero él me lo impidió nuevamente

-Siéntate conmigo a platicar- se sentó en uno de los peldaños de las escaleras que quedaban detrás de nosotros

-Amm, la verdad es que estoy…-

-No quieres hablar conmigo-

_Si tan solo no me interrumpieras_ -No, no es eso…-

-No te caigo bien- siguió cortando mis oraciones

-No, me caes bien...- iba a repetir sus acciones anteriores; pero continué hablando –Y antes de que me interrumpas, es agradable conocer a alguien con el mismo apellido que yo y que sea Ingles- le sonreí

-¿No frecuentas mucho con ingleses?-

-La verdad es que no, no voy muy seguido; mi mamá prefirió que creciera en Suecia. Iba a Inglaterra muy poco, máximo 3 veces al año, y eso, en días festivos-

-Inglaterra ha cambiado mucho desde que yo viví ahí- volteó a la ventana, como si estuviera recordando

-¿En qué año vivías ahí?- me volteó a ver extrañado

–Nací un 20 de junio de 1900-

-_Me pregunto cómo fue que lo convirtieron ¿Será maleducado preguntar?-_ pensé

-No, no es maleducado-

-Pe..Pero ¿Cómo?- tartamudeé

-Supongo Jacob no te dijo- hizo una pausa –Puedo leer los pensamientos de las personas, menos el de Bella-

-¿Por qué no puedes leer los pensamientos de tu novia?-

-Créeme, eso ni yo mismo lo sé- Ambos guardamos silencio un rato

-¡Ahhhhh!- gritó Emmet y cargó a Edward de la cintura y se lo llevó

-¡Emmet! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo!- reclamó el pelicobrizo

-_Bien, es mi oportunidad-_ salí de la casa y busqué a mi novio por los alrededores.

Cuando finalmente lo vi, caminé hacia él, pero al parecer no estaba solo, y no era el mejor momento para haber llegado con el…

-¡¿Vas a seguir así Jacob? ¿Ignorándome de por vida?-

-¡Sí! ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?-

-¡Pues sí! Eres…. ¡Eres mi mejor amigo!-

-¿¡Y eso qué? Te llegué a ofrecer más que mi amistad. Prefiero alejarme de ti ahora que…-

-¿Me amas?-

-¿¡Qué?-

* * *

><p><strong>Hao! Si lo se, me desaparecí pero ya tenía la idea y no la podía ligar, y ya que supe cómo lo podía hacer, tuve unos problemas que me quitaron la inspiración y cuando la recuperé paso lo mismo :S Siento haberme desaparecido :S<strong>

**A contestar :D**

**_bells angry_ masen: Perdona mi tardanza :S no me quería tardar enserio :S Espero hayas disfrutado el capítulo :)  
><strong>

_**Maylinda:**___**Hola :D Que bien que te haya gustado mi capítulo (: ****  
><strong>

**Los amo!**

**Mochis **


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:La saga es de la magnifica Stephanie Meyer, yo solo me divierto con sus personajes :D La trama es totalmente mia, sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

><p>A regañadientes salí de la casa y comencé a caminar. No volteé en ningún momento a ver si la castaña me seguía, solo caminé y cuando yo quise me detuve —¿Qué quieres?— me volteé repentinamente, y ella casi choca conmigo<p>

—Me has estado ignorando por estar con tu novia— me veía fijamente a los ojos

—¿Qué esperabas? Es mi impronta, mi razón de continuar, mi todo— crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho

—Sí, eso lo entiendo, pero también tienes que darte un espacio para estar con los amigos—

—Creo que no eres la persona indicada para decirme eso— la castaña abrió mucho los ojos —Ahora si me disculpas— hice el ademán de regresar a la casa

—¡¿Vas a seguir así Jacob? ¿Ignorándome de por vida?— me volteé mirándola con enojo

—¡Sí! ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?—

—¡Pues sí! Eres…. ¡Eres mi mejor amigo!—

—¿¡Y eso qué? Te llegué a ofrecer más que mi amistad. Prefiero alejarme de ti ahora que…—

—¿Me amas?—

—¿¡Qué?— comencé a temblar ligeramente y me hice un poco hacia atrás

—Eres muy importante en mi vida Jake, no sé qué haría sin ti—

—¡Bella eso ya no me importa ahora! Tengo a la mujer más hermosa y perfecta conmigo, y sé que me ama y jamás me va a lastimar, ni jugará con mis sentimientos… Como _alguien _que conozco hizo— Ninguno mencionó palabra alguna por tiempo indefinido.

Yo seguía temblando, no podía parar, por más que respirara profundamente todo el enojo seguía ahí. Cerré los ojos intentando concentrarme y empecé a pensar en Renesmee, de repente, un tibio tacto me hizo abrir mis ojos.

Era ella y me veía con paciencia y calma —Tranquilo amor—me dedicó una sonrisa, la cual correspondí, y en ese momento, dejé de temblar.

—Gracias, ya me hacías falta— la tomé de la cintura y planeaba marcharme –de nuevo- cuando un grito proveniente de mi otra acompañante nos detuvo

—¡Tenías que llegar!— ambos volteamos a ver a Bella extrañados

—¿Perdón?— le preguntó Ness

—¡Por _tú_ culpa!— hizo un énfasis en el tu —Jacob me ha estado ignorando, y no me ha puesto atención— caminó hacia mi novia

—¡Hey…!—

—No te metas Jacob, ella puede defenderse sola— Y en un parpadeo, todos los Cullen ya se encontraban ahí. La manada tardó un poco más en llegar, pero igualmente, llegaron rápido.

—Yo… Yo creo que es hora de que me vaya— dijo mi novia

—Así que vas a huir— le contestó la castaña a Nessie, antes de que alguien más pudiera decir algo —Cobarde—

—Bella— le llamó Edward, y ella volteó hacia su dirección —Ven, hay que entrar a la casa— extendió sus brazos hacia ella

Su novia bufó antes de contestar —Bien— dijo a regañadientes y empezó a caminar. Pero al pasar alado de mi novia, chocó bruscamente su hombro contra el de ella; y cuando volteé para decirle algo a Bella, se encontraba en el piso.

—Dime ¿Cuál es tu problema? ¡Eh!— Renesmee le gritó a Bella, esta se paró lo más rápido que pudo y se puso frente a la pelirroja.

Antes de que una pelea entre ellas dos se desatara, Edward en un parpadeo llegó hasta ellas, creí que se llevaría a su novia, pero no lo hizo, en cambio tomo a Renesmee del brazo —No le vuelvas a hacer algo— dijo con una voz firme, dirigiéndose a mí novia y viéndola con unos ojos de asesino.

—¿Qué Nessie no le haga nada a Bella? ¡Pero si es ella quien la empujó! Mi novia no ha hecho nada— lo empujé y soltó a mi novia

—¿No ha hecho nada? Ella le puso el pie a Bella para que se cayera—

—Ni que se fuera a romper— dije sin pensar

Gracias a mis sentidos desarrollados, pude ver cómo Edward se lanzaba hacia mí, así que tuve tiempo de convertirme en lobo, nos comenzamos a pelear, mientras Emmet, Jasper, Embry y Quil nos trataban de separar.

También escuchaba a Ness diciéndome que me detuviera, pero no hice caso, hasta que Embry me llamó mentalmente —_¡Jacob! Tu novia se fue corriendo hacia el bosque—_ Esa frase paró mi mundo, el pelicobrizo aprovechó y me tumbó, lo lancé y después me puse a correr hacia el bosque.

De lo que sea que Bella y Carlise les estuvo hablando a todos, tenía que ver con vampiros entre Forks y La Push.

* * *

><p>De las cosas más inesperadas que te pueden pasar, es el encuentro con un vampiro, completamente diferente a los que acabas de conocer, y para empeorar las cosas, el encontrártelo completamente sola…<p>

_Edward me miraba con fiereza, sus ojos cobraron un color ónix, haciéndome creer que había llegado a mi fin, y al límite Cullen; pero mi novio intervino, e hizo que el pelicobrizo me soltara, antes de que yo pudiera reaccionar, él ya se encontraba en una pelea con mi novio._

_—¡Jake!— le grité desesperada. Embry y Quil oyeron mi grito, se convirtieron en lobos e intentaron detener la pelea —¡Para! ¡Deja de pelear!— volteé a ver a Bella con la esperanza de recibir algún apoyo de su parte, pero en cambio, ella me miraba con mucha más rabia_

_—¡Ya ves lo que has ocasionado!— me reclamó señalando en mi dirección_

_—No creo que sea el tiempo para pelear— la castaña me levantó una ceja —¡Por favor, ayúdame a separarlos!— mi desesperación y preocupación aumentaban cada vez más_

_—Si tu no hubieras venido nada de esto hubiera pasado…— no quise seguir escuchando a Bella. Me di la vuelta y corrí hacia el bosque, con un nudo en la garganta gracias a la impotencia que sentía en esos momentos, y un horrible dolor en el tobillo que iba incrementando a cada paso que daba._

_Corrí por mucho tiempo sin dirección alguna adentrándome más en el bosque, mientas el Sol se ocultaba. Finalmente, con el tobillo mucho más adolorido e incapaz de volver a correr, me tiré en medio de la nada, me hice ovillo y aguardé. No sabía exactamente a qué, pero me que ahí en silencio. Esperé un sonido, una presencia, una luz, algo, pero nada se presento. _

_Estaba a punto de dormirme, cuando vi a un chavo rubio, alto, delgado y muy bien parecido, viéndome con sus ojos, los cuales eran de un color muy peculiar, eran rojos._

_ —Hola— me saludó_

_—Hola— le correspondí tímidamente_

_—¿Qué haces tan sola a estas horas de la noche?— preguntó son más rodeos; pero no respondí. —¿Estás perdida? ¿Buscas una vida mejor?— permanecí callada —¿Tienes familia?— comenzó a reír —Como si eso me importara cuando capturo a alguien— esa última frase que dijo, me hizo entrar en pánico._

_—¿Quién eres?— articulé al fin_

_—Un amigo— sonrió y alcancé a percatar como unos colmillos un tanto afilados sobresalían de su sonrisa. Una parte de mi instinto, me decía que corriera, la otra me tentaba a acercarme a él._

_Al parecer, el chavo, supuso que estaba teniendo un conflicto interno, así que decidió acercarse, pero cuando lo hizo, una mueca apareció en su fino rostro, y arrugó la naríz —¿Por qué hueles así?— dijo retrocediendo unos pasos_

_—¿Así cómo?— confundida, olí la manga de mi camisa de cuadros_

_—Como a perro mojado— mantuvo su distancia, y la nariz arrugada_

_—La verdad, no se a que te refieres…— iba a llamarlo por su nombre, pero aún no me lo había dicho —¿Cómo te llamas?—_

_Rodó los ojos —Tu no me has contestado ninguna de mis preguntas, pero bueno, te diré. Me llamo Riley— _

_Su nombre se me hacia conocido, sentía que ya lo había escuchado, o leído en alguna parte. Fue entonces cuando me acordé que toda la policía de Seattle, Forks y La Push, lo estaban buscando, llevaba casi un año y medio desaparecido._

_—¿Por qué huiste de tu casa?— apartó su mirada de la mía y fingió ver el paisaje —Toda la policía de los alrededores te está buscando, además tus papás deben estar muy preocupados—_

_—Eso no te incumbe— gruñó haciendo que me sobresaltara —¡Diablos! Nisiquiera estas rogando por tu vida, o huyendo y ya me tienes harto— suspiró —Será mejor que te convierta ahora, tengo un buen presentimiento de ti— se empezó a acercar hacia mí, pero su nariz permaneció arrugada_

_—¿Convertirme en qué?—_

_—A un vampiro— me comencé a reír y se me quedó viendo extrañado_

_—Deja de jugar conmigo, los vampiros que conozco, y los de por aquí, solo beben sangre de animales— _

_Su sonrisa se ensanchó —Conoces a los Cullen— afirmó_

_—Sí, venía de su casa— se me quedó viendo y ladeó un poco su cabeza_

_—Victoria me había dicho que eras castaña—_

_—¿Victoria?— con un poco de trabajó me paré_

_Se quedó pensativo —Fue muy inteligente haberte teñido el cabello— sonrió —Y decir que Victoria estaba ideando un plan para matarte, cuando yo te he capturado tan fácilmente **Bella** —_

_—Oh, entonces todo este lío es con Bella— pensé mientras lo veía fijamente_

_Con su vista me recorrió todo el cuerpo, provocándome escalofríos, y se detuvo en mi tobillo, ya que, gracias a que llevaba short, se notaba la venda que portaba y la inflamación debajo de ésta._

_—Bien, no me tengo que preocupar de que escapes— tomó su celular y marcó un número. Traté de escuchar con quién hablaba, pero lo hizo de un modo tan rápido, que lo máximo que alcanzaba a escuchar, era un zumbido._

_Pensé en huir, pero recordé sus palabras, y a la velocidad a la que la duende corría cuando me intentó "salvar" de mi novio, así que simplemente esperé, y deseé lo mejor._

_Después de unos minutos, Riley dejó de hablar por teléfono —Bien Bella, ven— no me moví de mi lugar, así que después de que el rubio dejara escapar un suspiro, en un parpadeo, ya me estaba cargando, lo que hizo que gritara —Guarda silencio, nadie te va a escuchar, estamos a media noche en el bosque, ¿Crees que haya alguien merodeando por ahí?—_

_Sus palaras me hicieron reflexionar —Puede que los lobos hayan notado mi ausencia, incluso, puede que ya me estén buscando— me dije y sonreí internamente, al menos, ya tenía una esperanza._

_—¿A dónde me llevas?—_

_—Con Victoria— respondió tranquilamente_

_—Sí, ya lo habías mencionado antes, pero ¿Quién es?—_

_Se detuvo y me volteó a ver —No finjas, la conoces, tu novio mató a su mejor amigo—_

_Me quedé callada mientras él seguía caminando —¿Por qué mantienes esta velocidad, si es que puedes ir mucho más rápido—_

_—Victoria me dijo que no quería que te marearas— volteó a s alrededor —Además, ya estamos cerca—_

_—¿Crees que pueda caminar de aquí a donde sea que me llevas? No me gusta que me carguen— nuevamente me volteó a ver extrañado_

_—No te entiendo, ahorita, deberías de estar llorando, pataleando, tratando de huir, gritando, algo, pero no— me bajó —Eres muy rara—_

_Seguimos caminando cuando de repente, un borrón rojo apareció a la distancia, lo que provocó que mi acompañante sonriera._

_—Victoria— susurró feliz_

_—Oh, mi Riley— se podía notar a kilómetros de distancia que estaba fingiendo —La atrapaste— frunció un poco su ceño —No me contaste tu plan—_

_—No lo tenía planeado hermosa, estaba buscando más reclutas para el ejército, cuando me la encontré sola, bajo la luz de la Luna—_

_—Está bien— le dedicó una falsa sonrisa —Me has ayudado mucho, voy a poder adelantar mi plan, y hacer sufrir mucho más a Cullen— el apellido de Edward, lo dijo con bastante desprecio_

_—¿Y qué planeas hacer mi amor?— le preguntó el rubio_

_—Solo esperaré a que todos los Cullen lleguen, y cuando estén aquí, beberé toda la sangre de esta humana, y ellos no podrán detenerme, ya que tendremos a todo nuestro ejército contra ellos— su sonrisa fue perversa, tanto, que alcancé a ver sus afilados colmillos._

_—¿Oh enserio?— dijo una voz muy conocida para mí; volteé paro no vi nada._

_—¿Y tu quién eres?— preguntó Riley a la defensiva. Fue entonces, cuando salió detrás de un árbol._

_ —Jake— susurré sonriendo._

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! Si lo se... ahora tarde más que demasiado, es que la inspiración se me fue por completo, no tenía ni idea de que escribir.<strong>

**Espero que el capítulo sea lo suficientemente largo como para compenzarlo... aun que no lo creo, esta cortito no?**

**A contestar :D**

**prue_capuccino: bueno aqui esta el cap :P**

**bells_argy_masen: gracias por tu consejo :D lo tome mucho en cuenta creeme, de hecho me hiciste cambiar de idea a sobre q poner :P Ya leí te historia :P Te sigo... perdon por perderme :P**

**Paty4Hale:Me agrada que te emociones y ames mi fic :') se siente bonito :P **

**Mary_C.V: Me alegra que te guste mi fic n.n aqui esta el cap :)**

**Los amo!**

**Mochis **


	16. Chapter 16

**ESTE CAPÍTULO ESTÁ DEDICADO A... Blue. Strawberry. Girl! ;D**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: La saga es de la magnifica Stephanie Meyer, yo solo me divierto con sus personajes :D La trama es totalmente mía, sin fines de lucro.<strong>

* * *

><p>—Jake— mi Nessie susurró sonriendo<p>

— ¿Quién eres?—Victoria se acerco un poco hacia mí y puso una cara de asco —Más bien, ¿Qué eres? ¡Apestas!—

—A eso mismo huele ella— el muchacho que la acompañaba agregó, provocando que su acompañante abriera mucho los ojos, en señal de pánico.

—Oh, ahora me recuerdas pelirroja— sonreí maliciosamente

La vampira volteó a ver a mi novia — ¿¡Cómo te llamas!?— le grito, y la ya antes mencionada se intimidó— ¡Dime tu nombre!—

Reí un poco antes de contestar —Te equivocaste de chica, ella es mi Renesmee, no Bella— los chupasangre se voltearon a ver, y en un parpadeo ya estaban corriendo para lograr huir, pero no lo lograron, ya que toda la manada junto con los Cullen los acorralaron.

— ¿Ahora a donde piensan ir?— la pelirroja me volteó a ver con un poco de pánico en su mirada, después volteó hacia mi novia y sonrió, lo cual hizo que me preocupara y corriera hacia ella, pero al yo no estar en fase, llegué después que la de ojos color carmesí.

—Si no nos dejan ir, algo malo le puede pasar a la chica— gruñí y comencé a temblar

—Está bien, los dejaremos pasar, solo suéltenla— dijo Carlise pacíficamente.

—Tampoco quiero que nos sigan— todos asentimos y ella sonrió victoriosa. Poco a poco un espacio para que ambos pudieras irse fue abierto, la pelirroja hizo que el rubio cargara a Nessie, y aún con ella en brazos, comenzaron a irse.

— ¡Bájame!— le gritó mi novia al rubio.

—Oigan tenemos un trato— intervine

—Sí, pero de que otra manera estaremos seguros de que no nos seguirán— le gruñí a Victoria —Será mejor que te comportes, o puede que le pase algo malo a tu noviecita— comencé a temblar

—Nosotros les avisaremos dónde la pueden encontrar— habló el rubio

—Ya escucharon a mi amor Riley, ahora, _muévanse— _la nómada advirtió con ojos penetrantes, lo que hizo que perdiera el control y entrara en fase y me pusiera delante de ellos —No, no, no— movió su dedo índice de un lado hacia el otro —Si me atacas, podrías dañar a tu noviecita, y no queremos eso ¿Verdad?— afligido y sin alguna otra alternativa me quité de su camino —Buen chico— se acercó a mí y palmeó mi cabeza, le enseñe mis colmillos, se alejo de mí, se dio media vuelta y junto con el rubio, se marchó.

— ¡Jake!— le taparon la boca a Renesmee y salieron corriendo. Los comencé a perseguir

— ¡¿Qué estás haciendo Jacob?!— Me gritó Edward mientras me perseguía —Solo vas a empeorar las cosas—

— ¿_Empeorar las cosas para quiénes? ¿Para nosotros los lobos? —_me alcanzó y se puso delante de mí, impidiendo que corriera—_Oh, no te preocupes, se acaban de llevar a una impronta, que apenas estaba enterada de lo que estaba pasando y que por tu culpa y la de Isabella, ahora está en peligro, así que si me disculpas, voy por ella_— retomé mi camino.

—Te ayudare, tu cuidaste a Bella cuando la deje sola— me siguió

—_Muchas gracias, pero la manada puede sola_—

—No escuchaste nada de lo que dijo Bella, ¿No es cierto?—

—_Sé que tienen un ejército_—

—Exacto— nuevamente se adelantó y se puso frente a mí, nos detuvimos —Un ejército de vampiros neófitos—

—_Podemos acabarlos_—

—No entiendes, a diferencia de nosotros los neófitos están es sus primeros meses de vida, aún tienen sangre humana circulando por su cuerpo, lo que los hace, más fuertes y poderosos, ustedes solos no podrían contra ellos—

— ¿_Nos superan en número?—_

—Aún no lo sabemos, pero si queremos acabar con Victoria y su ejército, debemos pelear juntos—

—_Bien, llamaré a la manada, tu ve por los Cullen y juntos nos enfrentaremos a los chupasangre_— Edward salió corriendo y yo aullé.

Esperé a que el peli cobrizo estuviera a una distancia en la que no me pudiera alcanzar pero si escuchar mentalmente —_Lo siento, pero debo de ir por ella_— Me di media vuelta y seguí el rastro de los nómadas

_— ¡Jake no!—_ me dijo Seth mentalmente —_Hazle caso a Edward_— intente pensar por instinto e ignorar cada cosa que me "gritaban" mis compañeros.

Agradecí que Sam no me hubiera ordenado nada, ya que, gracias a eso pude encontrar el rastro y seguir a los nómadas de cerca —_No te preocupes amor, voy por ti—_

* * *

><p><em>Llevábamos alrededor de una hora caminando y seguían sin dejarme en "libertad", lo cual me desesperaba mucho más que demasiado.<em>

_—Ya me van a dejar— les dije a los nómadas como por sexta vez_

_— ¡Que no!— gritó, o mejor dicho, chilló Victoria —Amor— se quejó._

_—Ya, ya, no lo vuelvo a preguntar, pero apúrense ¿Si?— guardaron silencio—Ó déjenme votada por ahí, no conozco el bosque, no tengo manera de comunicarme con ellos— se voltearon a ver —Es más, si quieren me tapo los ojos hasta que me dejen en algún lugar—_

_—Bien— dijo Riley y me pasó a los brazos de Victoria_

_— ¿Por qué me la das?— preguntó con voz chillona_

_—Si nos están siguiendo, al menos esto los confundirá un rato, yo ya tengo su fragancia en mi chaqueta—_

_—Oh muy bien Riley eso amerita una recompensa— le guiño un ojo —Nos reuniremos 5 km antes de la casa. Después, mandas a los neófitos por ella— me volteó a ver —Cierra los ojos— ordenó_

_Me tapé los ojos y aguardé a que me dijeran que podía abrirlos. Sentí el viento a mí alrededor, y después de unos minutos me ordenó que los abriera. No tenía idea de donde me encontraba. Cuando volteé a ver a Victoria ella ya había desaparecido._

_—No te puedes quedar parada hasta que te busquen— me dije a mi misma, así que observe mí alrededor, a ver si encontraba algo que me sirviera para poder sentarme. A unos 7 metros vi un tronco —Perfecto— Caminé hacia el tronco, a cada paso que daba, era como si alguien bruscamente jalara mi tobillo. El dolor era tan intenso que al quinto paso me caí, y como estaba tan cansada, preferí quedarme en esa posición. Poco a poco, mis ojos se fueron cerrando, hasta que perdí el conocimiento. _

* * *

><p><em>Sentí como varias brisas sacudían mi cuerpo, y unos cuantos murmullos revoloteaban a mí alrededor. Después dejé de sentir el suelo, ya que en su lugar lo habían remplazado un par de cálidos brazos, éstos me sostenían y me susurraban algo que yo era incapaz de comprender en ese estado de inconsciencia. Así que, poco a poco me empecé a despertar.<em>

_—Nessie mi amor— fue lo primero que alcancé a distinguir correctamente ya que habían hablado cerca de mi oreja —Amor, ¿Estás bien? Despierta— me moví un poco —Vamos amor despierta— me besaron la mejilla —Dime que estás bien…—_

_—Jacob— dije con voz pastosa_

_— ¡Amor ¡Me tenías tan…!—_

_— ¡Cállate! Y déjame dormir— todos se comenzaron a reír_

_—Perdón Nessie— me sonrió, me besó en los labios y se paró. Fue entonces cuando aprecié quienes se encontraban ahí, y vi a todos... O al menos a casi todos —Te voy a bajar para que Carlisle te pueda checar—_

_— ¡No!— grité aterrada_

_— ¡Vamos amor! No me digas tampoco te gustan los hospitales— negué con mi cabeza —Ya, Carlisle te va a checar y…. —_

_— ¡No! ¡No es eso! ¡Es Bella!— todos me miraron extrañados — ¡La dejaron sola!— seguían sin entender — ¡Escuché a Victoria decir que iban a ir por ella!— fue entonces cuando todos se alarmaron_

_— ¡Oh no pobre Bella! Me debí de haber quedado con ella— se lamentó Esme_

_— ¿Qué otra cosa mencionaron?— pregunto el peli cobrizo quien en un parpadeo se había situado a mi lado_

_—Los caminos se dividieron en dos, por un lado se fue Riley, y por el otro Victoria conmigo, se encontrarían a 5 km antes de la casa, y mencionó la pelirroja al último que irían por ella—_

_—Bien, gracias Renesmee —habló Carlisle y se volteó al gran lobo negro— Contamos con su ayuda— Sam asintió con su cabeza —Entonces tratemos de ver si llegamos con el ejército antes de que se vayan. Que los lobos los acorralen por atrás para que los tomemos por sorpresa —Volteó hacia Edward —Bella te quiere contigo, será mejor que vayas a protegerla—_

_—Seth— le llamó mi novio —Tu cuidarás a Renesmee—_

_— ¡Ah, No! ¡Eso sí que no! ¡Tú vienes conmigo!— lo abracé _

_—Pero yo tengo que ir a pelear contra los neófitos, así que iré, y no harás que cambie de opinión— me levanto una ceja y bajé de sus brazos_

_—Bueno, está bien, como quieras, déjame sola, con un tobillo esguinzado. Es más por qué no mejor me dejas con Diego, hace mucho que no lo veo, oh y probablemente con él esté su mejor amigo Aarón, ¿No te he contado de él amor? ¡Es jugador de americano! Y está…. —_

_— ¡Está bien! ¡Tú ganas! Me quedaré contigo— dijo resignado_

_Me volteé hacia él — ¡Gracias amor!— le di un beso —Y por cierto… Black 3, Masen 2— Mi novio bufó y se fue a trasformar en lobo. Así que me volteé hacia Carlisle — ¿Cree que ver su maletín para ver si me puedo curar?—_

_—Claro que si— me sonrió y después todos los que se encontraban ahí se marcharon._

_Cuando mi novio regresó, me subí en su lomo y en compañía de Edward corrimos a la mansión Cullen._

* * *

><p><em>Llegamos a la mansión y la castaña se encontraba fuera de la casa, así que Edward corrió hacia ella —Bella, entra a la casa— la ojicafé lo miró extrañado —Victoria viene hacia acá, y no sabemos cuánto tarde, no tenemos mucho tiempo—<em>

_—Tu casa la destruirán fácilmente. Necesitamos un lugar más seguro— opiné desde el lomo de Jake — ¿Por qué no vamos al bosque?— sugerí_

_—Nos encontrarían demasiado fácil por mi aroma— rodó los ojos Bella_

_—Intercámbiame la ropa y que Jake te lleve a un lugar seguro. Edward y yo los interceptaríamos en el camino— _

_Jacob y el peli cobrizo se voltearon a ver —No es mala idea— me apoyó mi novio _

_—Está bien vayan, pero apúrense— le dio un beso a Bella en la frente y la ya antes mencionada se situó a mi lado _

_—No puedo correr Jake, así que mejor…— No termine de decir eso cuando Edward ya me tenía en sus brazos, escuché un bufido de parte de mi lobo y después, Edward me metió a la mansión. Unos segundos después entro Bella._

* * *

><p>—<em>Espero no estés viendo a mi novia eh— <em>Edward permaneció inmóvil con una expresión serena —_Ni siquiera yo he tenido ese privilegio— _Me lanzó una mirada con la que decía ¿Es enserio? —_Oh, ya se… Estás viendo a la terca de Bella _

—Jacob por favor, cállate— me dijo el de ojos color dorado

—_Técnicamente no estoy hablando—_ Es tan divertido molestarlo —_Seguro estás imaginándote a Bella ya que me escuchaste decir todo esto— _Esta vez decidió no mirarme y cerró los ojos —_Bueno si no te lo estás imaginando tú….—_

_— ¿_Podrías controlar tus pensamientos?— técnicamente rogó el chupasangre

—_Yo puedo pensar lo que yo quiera—_

—Definitivamente no puedes— suspiró pesadamente

— ¿De qué hablan chicos?— preguntó Bella, quién había salido de la casa con la ropa de mi novia puesta

—_Oh si tan solo supieras—_ me reí mentalmente

—No hablábamos de nada linda— se abrazaron y volteé hacia el lugar donde habitaban los vampiros, ya que Nessie no había salido

—Oh, casi lo olvido— Bella se volteó hacia mí —Renesmee die que viene en un momento, solo va a ajustar la venda que tiene en su tobillo— Gimoteé y ella volteó a ver a Edward

—Simplemente está preocupado por ella— levantó sus hombros

—No te preocupes, no es muy grave, tengo experiencia en eso, no lucia tan mal— me sonrió.

¿_Tan Mal? _Volteé hacia el _traductor oficial_ — _¿Ella que está pensando ahora?—_

El peli cobrizo guardó silencio y se concentró, unos segundos después me dijo que simplemente pensaba que le dolía mucho y que cuando tuviera oportunidad le pediría a Carlisle que la checara. Yo ya más tranquilo aguardé a que llegara.

—Ya viene para acá. Iré por ella— dijo Edward y se marchó dejándome a solas con la castaña.

—Yo…— volteé a verla quería disculparme por todo lo que dije, realmente no conozco bien a Renesmee como para juzgarla, pero creo que es una buena persona— me sonrió tímidamente y como el chupasangre no estaba me agaché y le golpeé el hombro con mi hocico —Me alegra que me perdones— me acarició la oreja

— ¿_Cómo podría estar enojado con mí mejor amiga?_—

—El dice que no puede estar enojado contigo— habló el traductor, quien ya estaba cerca de nosotros acompañado de mi novia.

—Será mejor que nos apuremos— habló Nessie y todos asentimos. Me iba a acercar a ella cuando Edward la alejó, lo que provocó que le gruñera

—No te puedes acercar a ella— lo miré confundido —Le pegaras tu _peste_ y la poco esencia que lleva de Bella se esfumaría—

—_No había visto eso… Por favor dile que la amo—_ el chupasangre asintió, me volteé hacia la castaña para que se pudiera subir en mi lomo y después corrí hacia el lugar de encuentro, que era entre dos montañas.

Para tratar de confundir a Victoria, di un par de vueltas y mezclé el camino para que se le dificultara encontrarnos. De repente, escuché como Bella respiraba pausadamente, así que decidí que ya era tiempo de dejar de correr. Al llegar al punto de encuentro, mi novia y el chupasangre ya se encontraban ahí.

— ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?— me dijo un tanto molesto Cullen

—_Di varias vueltas para que el camino se confundiera—_ Edward asintió en aprobación y después bajó a Bella de mi lomo

— ¿A dónde fueron ustedes?— preguntó la castaña

— ¡A Canadá!— gritó mi novia sin poder ocultar su emoción — ¡Nunca había estado ahí antes! Es lindo—

— ¿A Canadá?— exclamó confundida

—Idea de Jacob— el traductor se encogió de hombros

—Aún así no funcionó— dijo una voz bastante conocida y… chillona

—_Oh mierda_

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! Ya actualice! No tarde nada! Verdad?... Ok no... lo siento... me dije que iba a actualizar máximo una semana después de cuando actualicé y no pude... así que me dije, actualizaré en vacaciones!... Pasaron las vacaciones y no pude :S Es que ahora si no tenía ni idea! de que poner! Y un amigo que no le gusta Twilight me dio una idea y yo así de oh! gracias! <strong>

**A contestar :D**

**malu: Claro que la voy a continuar! Jamás la olvidaría! Se que Bella está loquita, pero es tiempo de cambiar eso! O si no saldría de su personaje... que aún que es mi historia... no importa! :D**

**Blue. Strawberry. Girl: Aquí está! El capitulito dedicado a ti! Dos mese empezando casi los tres es haber actualizado P-R-O-N-T-O no?... no?**

****Paty4Hale: Jajajaj claro que no! No puedo matarla! Después como la continuaría? :P Pero si mato a Bella... Ok no XD Recapitulemos hasta luna nueva, se que si le decía algo así como NO! Pero era más que nada que no estaba lista y luego que le tomaba la mano y así... además necesitaba emoción! xD****

**prue_capuccino: Claro que no! Jake contra dos... aun que podría xD Lo quiero mucho como para eso :P Yo también espero que la inspiración me acompañe más seguido :P**

**Amigadulce: Jajajaj no importa yo he tardado mil años en actualizar xD Amo que ames mi historia y que ¿me ames? :P No odies a Bella es buena personita :P**

**Nicollet: Aquí está tu capítulo! Disfrútalo! :D**

**Andy: Ponte de pie! Lee mi actualización... y deja un reviewsito por favor n.n **

**Síganme en twittah! B3TYBLAcK **

**Los amo! ¿Merezco reviews? **

**Mochis n.n**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: La saga es de la magnifica Stephanie Meyer, yo solo me divierto con sus personajes :D La trama es totalmente mía, sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hola hermosas! quería ver si se querían pasar por mi historia Mi Lugar Seguro haber que opinan de ella :)<strong>

* * *

><p>Victoria salió de su escondite en un parpadeo, haciendo que las humanas que nos acompañaban se sobresaltaran.<p>

—Podría comenzar a decirles todo el típico discurso que dice cada villano cuando está a punto de matar al bueno— la pelirroja puso su mano en la cintura— pero realmente estoy harta de todo esto— finalizó y se lanzó a Bella pero de una manera, terminó empujando a Renesmee, quien rápidamente se había situado delante de la castaña. Victoria lanzó a mi novia, quien se estrelló contra la montaña y cayó inconsciente.

Eso desató la furia de Edward y mía, así que nos dispusimos a atacar a la pelirroja. El lector de mentes estuvo muy cerca de atrapar a Victoria, cuando de repente, Riley se le lanzó encima. Rápidamente lo fui a ayudar y ataqué al rubio, mientras el pelicobrizo iba detrás de la nómada.

Tomé al nómada con mi hocico y lo lancé provocando que se estrellara contra un árbol, se levantó y se lanzó a mí tratando de derribarme, pero al haber atacado de frente, lo esquivé con facilidad. Él se movía y trataba de atacar, lo esquivaba, yo me movía, y lo atacaba, apenas y lo rosaba.

Me distraje al ver que Renesmee ya se había levantado y suspiré aliviado, pero Riley, aprovechó mi distracción y me sujetó por detrás; traté de quitarlo de ahí, pero por haberse colocado detrás de mí, no lo pude lograrlo. Justo cuando sentí una presión en mis costillas, un borrón negro me quitó al nómada de encima, pero no tan a tiempo, ya que me había alcanzado a fracturar 3 costillas.

Salí de mi forma lobuna por todo lo que sentía dentro de mí, el ardor de las costillas rotas, más mi organismo que estaba trabajando rápidamente para curarme eran insoportables. Grite de dolor.

— ¡Jacob!— gritaron Renesmee y Bella, más yo ya no pude contestar. Había perdido el conocimiento

* * *

><p>Desperté en mi habitación, y cuando voltee a mí alrededor, pude ver como mi Renesmee estaba recargada en el hombro de Edward — ¿Amor? — dije confundido y con voz pastosa por haberme levantado. Ella volteo y me percaté de que sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas — ¡Jake! — gritó y corrió en mi dirección, al estar alado de mi, se recargó en mi pecho —Que bueno que estés bien— agrego con cierto alivio y se aferró a mí.<p>

— ¿Por qué estabas abrazada a él?— volteé a ver la esquina donde se encontraba el pelicobrizo, pero al parecer, se había marchado.

Comenzó a reír — ¡Ay amor! Estas herido y recién despierto y tu solo piensas en eso, hombre tenías que ser— sonrió —estaba con Edward porque necesitaba un hombro para llorar, me tenías muy preocupada. Y no tienes nada de que preocuparte, prefiero el calor que el frío— me guiñó un ojo

— ¡Oh perdona amor! Nunca te lo dije se me olvido, nosotros los licántropos sanamos más rápido de lo normal—

Abrió sus ojos de la sorpresa y después frunció el ceño— ¡Tu grandísimo imbécil!— me pego en el pecho — ¡Me tenías muy preocupada y se olvidó agregar ese detalle!— me seguía pegando, pero por lo pequeña que era, sus golpes no me hacían mucho, aunque si eran molestos por mi reciente fractura.

—Ya amor— recargue mi cabeza en la suya —no fue mi intensión, enserio— le di un beso en su cabeza y me llego el olor a vampiro así que arrugue mi nariz, pero para mi mala suerte, ella había visto eso.

— ¡Oh! ¡Y encima de todo me das un beso y arrugas la nariz! ¿Sabes? No pude decirle a victoria ¡Oh espera, dejen me baño y regreso! Y no me pude ir ahorita porque estaba tan preocupada por ti y...—

—Amor, arrugue la nariz porque hueles a vampiro por haber estado cerca de Edward— le aclaré antes de que siguiera

—Oh...— se sonrojó

—Está bien pequeña— recargue mi cabeza en su pequeño hombro —y perdona no haberte dicho—

Subió sus manos a mi cabeza y empezó a agarrar mi cabello —Estas perdonado, pero me la debes—

—Me parece perfecto— le sonreí— ¿Entonces Masen 3, Black 3?—

—Estoy de acuerdo— sonrió, me beso en la nariz y después se recargó en mi pecho

— ¿Qué paso con Victoria?— pregunte después de un rato

Una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro — Justo en el momento que te desmayaste, Edward decapito a Victoria y con la ayuda de… una persona terminaron de matar a Riley—

— ¿De una persona?—

—Sí— afirmó Nessie con sus ojos llorosos —O al menos llego a serlo—

— Amor, ¿Qué pasa?— pregunte preocupado

Respiro profundo antes de contestar— Necesito que antes de que ella entré tú te calme, y recuerdes que ella jamás nos haría daño— asentí muy confundido. Ella me sonrió y salió de la casa.

Cuando regreso, estaba acompañada de un olor desconocido de algún nómada. Gruñí al principio, así que los pasos se detuvieron, pero después recodé lo que mi ángel me había dicho y me calme, así que los pasos continuaron y al abrir la puerta, Renesmee estaba seguida de cierta chica de cabello negro que se me hacía bastante conocida...

— ¡¿Bree?!

* * *

><p><strong>Hola pequeñas! Siento que el cap sea taaaaaan pequeño, pero agradezcan, estaba más corto, y tambien siento haberme demorado taaanto, espero no me odien yo las amu! 3 FELIZ NAVIDAD, Y AÑO NUEVO! :D <strong>

**A contestar :D**

****Paty4Hale: Renesmee Rules! :D hahaha que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo, perdona por haberme demorado muuucho en actualizar :S Y perdona que no haya leído tu continuación de De Locos antes... me había olvidado de entrar a tu perfil a buscarla, ya terminé de leerla, Me gusto mucho! :D****

**malublack: me gusta que te guste mi historia :3**

****Nicollet: hahaha al parecer soñaras de nuevo, me tarde años en actualizar! Lo siento! ****

****LoveTwilight: Aquí esta el otro capítulo! :D Que bueno que te guste mi historia :D****

**Blue. Strawberry. Girl: No te preocupes amorsh n.n espero no hayas muerto en la espera del capítulo... oh cierto sigues viva, te hable hace unas horas xD**

**maylita black: jiji si si merezco mi regaño :P supongo me regañaras de nuevo :P**

**bells argy masen: ya actualice :P lo siento :( la doña inspiración no llegaba **

**PsyduckAmaAEevee/YourFriendMai: jajajajaj hola mañi! :P hahaha todas creen que Bella es una perra xD Lo siento, no puedo ponerte con Diego, ya tengo su destino ;D**

**Alathea Morwellan: Hola Alathea! :D bienvenida a mi historia :3 que bueno que te guste mi historia :D y siento actualizar tan tarde :P **

**Los amo! ¿Merezco reviews?**

**Mochis n.n**


End file.
